Eyes of Discord
by ArCuNat
Summary: Edward y Jacob son amigos de toda la vida, pero la llegada de una chica hará que se desaten un sin numero de peleas entre ellos, ¿quien se quedara con la chica? ¿ volverán a ser amigos?...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS! AQUÍ LES DEJO MI NUEVO FIC ESTE SI ES SOLO MIO! HAHAHA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR APOYARNOS A LAS 2 LOCAS DUEÑAS DE ESTOS FICS!**

CAP 1: LA NOVEDAD

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vivo en una pequeña locación de Washington, Forks, uno de los lugares más lluviosos de Norteamérica. Yo vivo con mi familia a las afueras de este. Vivo con mis padres Esme y Carlisle, y mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice, aunque esta última y yo somos adoptados por la familia, ya que desafortunadamente, después de tener a Rosalie Esme tuvo problemas para volver a engendrar y entonces decidió adoptar, cuando encontró a los mellizos que habían sido negados por 3 familias, los acogió sin pensarlo.

Cuando llegue a Forks conocí a un chico, se llamaba Jacob Black, él y yo empezamos a hacer todo juntos, a excepción de algunas cosas, claro, como mis clases de piano y que él estudiaba en la reserva de "La Push", con su padre y su hermana Rebeca.

Iba en penúltimo año en el instituto, y se podía decir sin ser arrogante ni nada, que era uno de los más populares de la escuela, aunque ninguna de ellas me llamaran la atención, es más me irritaba tenerlas a todas encima de mí.

—Edward, puedo pasar— se escuchó la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta

—Si claro—dije terminado de ponerme mi camisa, ella entro y se sentó en la cama.

—Soñé otra cosa—dijo pausada y calmada —y tenía que ver contigo, con Rose, con migo y unos desconocidos— ella siempre había tenido ese tipo de sueños, esa era una de las o cosas por la que ninguno de los 2 habíamos encontrado familia, ya que cuando ella tenía la confianza suficiente con las parejas, les contaba algo que normalmente se cumplía, estos se asustaban y la devolvían pero yo no la dejaba sola y hacia algo para que me devolvieran, nunca la dejaría sola. Entonces solo me lo contaba a mí y a Esme la cual estaba fascinada con ese don que ella tenía.

—que soñaste Alice?

—soñé con una chica muy bonita, por lo que la veía a lo lejos pero de pronto te veo a ti y a Jacob peleándose, y no solo eso veo a Rose y a un chico grande como si consumiera algún tipo de esteroide y luego a un chico de cabellos dorados y luego todo negro…—dijo un poco abrumada aunque con un brillo en sus ojos. — Estoy ansiosa pero… también tengo miedo—dijo al final

—no te preocupes, creo que solo es un sueño—me miro extrañada—Jake y yo nunca hemos discutido para nada, y Rosalie es una espanta chicos, y esos chicos nunca los hemos, cierto?— lo decía en serio pero aun así dudaba un poco de mis palabras, ella asintió dudosa así que bajamos.

—ya era hora desayunen rápido —dijo Rose—vamos a llegar tarde—ella era muy dulce con nosotros, aunque un poco testaruda y ególatra, pero muy buena persona y yo la quería demasiado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ya habíamos desayunado y habíamos llegado al instituto, vi una motocicleta negra, aparcándose, esa era muy conocida era una Harley, era la Harley de Jacob y ahí estaba un joven de casi 2 metros, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos color café. Era una sorpresa él no estudiaba aquí, o eso creía

—Hey Edward como te fue en Denali?—pregunto Jacob, solo recordar esa semana allá con mi prima Kate y su mejor amiga la insoportable de Tanya me sacaba de quicio—Veo que la loca ataco de nuevo

—PRACTICAMENTE SE LO COME!—chillo Alice que ya estaba con nosotros, ella era muy unida a mí y también con Jacob.

—que haces aquí?—pregunte

—que yo sepa se es libre de escoger donde quiero estudiar y el de estar con mi super mejor amigo—respondió fingiendo indignación

—Bien gracias por lo de "súper" pero hay algo mas

—Alice vamos a recoger nuestro horario—dijo Rosalie dándole una mirada cálida Alice asintió y luego me miro para luego mira a Jacob ahí su expresión se endureció—antes de que se te peguen las pulgas—no entendía el por qué Rosalie lo odiaba.

—no te preocupes rubia oxigenada, me baño con anti-pulgas, pero ten mucho cuidado y le pegas tu estupidez a la pobre— grito Jacob con una carcajada, a Rose la cual ya estaba lejos esta se voltio furiosa.

—IDIOTA!— ya recordaba él porque.

Yo me reí con él un rato, y luego decidimos ir a recoger nuestros horarios. Entonces le pregunte

—entonces que haces aquí?

—es que no sabes la nueva más nueva de Forks?—pregunto Jacob

—pusieron otro nuevo puesto de helados—dije en broma

—en serio!—se la había creído yo solo me reí y el me fulmino con la mirada—MUY GRACIOSO, NO ES ESO

—ENTONCES QUE?—dije irritado por su misterio

—llego una familia nueva, el padre de la familia va a ser el nuevo jefe de policía, y tiene 3 hijos, ello vienen de México, y van a estudiar aquí en vez de en la reserva—dijo un poco triste, pero luego lo echo a un lado—y uno de ellos es una chica preciosa por lo que han dicho…

—Y tú te la quieres levantar—termine su discurso y él me fulmino con la mirada, yo me reí y mire la hoja teníamos las primeras 2 horas libres.

Salimos al patio y vimos un Jeep, era uno de los pocos carros llamativos que se encontraban, en él se encontraba de pie en la parte trasera, un chico parecía de cabezo negro, corto y con churquitos, un poco mojado por la lluvia, este era fornido y era un poco atemorizante, q quien engaño era MUY atemorizante, este se me quedo mirando un momento y vi unos aojos azules, y luego se voltio su mirada hacia otra dirección, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue una moto Ducatti, esas todavía no llegaban a Norteamérica.

—esos deben ser los chicos nuevos—susurro Jacob

—como lo sabes?— pregunte

—el jefe de policía fue a pasar por "La Push"—dijo—y ese chico tiene un gran parecido con el hombre—dijo

—Bien, vamos—dije, dirigiéndome dentro

—no puedo, le prometí a papa que los acompañaría por las instalaciones del instituto, pero como estoy igual que ellos tú me ayudaras

—pero…—me miro triste—vamos

**A VER Y QUE LES PARECIO! ESTA GENIAL CIERTO (QUE EGO!) HAHAHAHA QUE BABOSADAS HARAN JACOB Y EDWARD AHORA? PPLEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CHICAS! **

**SEE YOU LETTER!**

**NATTY**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS… AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPI NUEVO ESTE ES UN POCO MAS LAR GO O CORTO NO ME FIJE, PERO BUEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

**Cap 2: Bella…**

—no puedo, le prometí a papa que los acompañaría por las instalaciones del instituto, pero como estoy igual que ellos tú me ayudaras

—pero…—me miro triste—vamos

Cuando íbamos llegando me di cuenta de que otras 2 personas se nos habían adelantado, ahí estaba Rosalie hablando con los chicos que se bajaban del auto, el que había visto para en el auto y el otro cabello rubio con un perfil sureño y con los ojos azules, pero no veía a Alice, hasta que la vía sosteniendo un casco, con una chica bajándose se la maravillosa Ducatti, entonces fue cuando la vi su precioso cabello color chocolate, su piel pálida, sus ojos grandes del mismo color que su cabello, era un bellísimo ángel que había caído del cielo solo para deslúmbrame, entonces la vi sonreír sus hoyuelos se resaltaron solo un poco, era la persona más bonita, más bella, y eso solo se quedaba corto, tanto que los ángeles de Botticelli y la mona Lisa se morirían de la envidia y me acerqué a ellos y entonces paso lo inevitable

—_Si, a mí también me encantan los autos— _escuche a mi hermana hablando español, (era cierto ella dedicaba su tiempo libre a salir con chicos y arreglar autos) mi peor pesadilla: el español, ahora me arrepentí ha de no haber tomado esa clase como lo hicieron mis hermanas, y tome la de cálculo.

—Edward, mira te presento a Emmett, Jasper y Bella—dijo mi hermana feliz, mientras se acercaba con el Ángel jalándola hacia nosotros.

—_Hola soy Edward— _el que era señalado como Emmett, se miró con sus hermanos y se sonrieron. Algo se tenían en mente.

—_hola mucho gusto Eduardo, es un gusto conocerte_—dijo Bella, yo no había entendido nada de lo que habían dicho, pero mi cara debía de ser la de un idiota por oír esa voz tan delicada y tímida.

—_tu cabello está demasiado revuelto, nunca has escuchado hablar sobre el gel— _dijo Emmett, su hermana le pego en el hombro

—_espero que no toquen a mi hermana porque los mato—_ dijo el chico llamado Jasper, entonces lo único que reconocí es que estaba hablando en plural, cuando recordé a mi lado estaba Jacob con una cara de idiota, comiéndose con la mirada a Bella, esta solo se rio, pero luego se escondió atrás de Emmett.

—_mira lo que causas Bella ese estúpido se va a deshidratar—_ dijo Emmett, mi hermana se rio obviamente había insultado a Jacob

—_no te preocupes eso es normal, lo hace con todas—_dijo Rose—_ ten cuidado él es como un perro en celo—_ todos se rieron excepto Jacob y yo, cuando mis ojos se fijaron en los de Bella, me sentí fuera de este mundo, como si solo ella y yo estuviéramos ahí

—Ya no me resulta divertido seguir bromeando con tu hermano y su amigo—dijo Jasper

—JASPER LO ARRUINASTE!— grito Emmett

—Dios Emmett cállate—dijo la chica, me sentía como un idiota, me habían jugado una estúpida broma, y Jacob estaba igual de enojado que yo, pero todo mi enojo se fue cuando escuche su voz

—hola Edward, lo siento por lo de la otra pero es que no podemos evitar hacer eso—dijo ella, mi nombre, nunca se había escuchado también como en ese momento, su voz me tenía hipnotizado

—no importa Bella—dije y le di una mirada cálida

—tu amigo me… está incomodando… un poco—cundo me di cuenta Jacob seguí comiéndose a Bella, con la mirada por dios parecía un cavernícola, le pegue en la cabeza y reacciono

—Hey hijo de…—paro cuando vio a Bella—hola mucho gusto— dijo el mirándola y extendiéndole la mano, ella lo miro extraño, pero luego se echó a reír, su risa era preciosa.

—tienes un poco de…ahí—dijo señalando ella misma la barbilla, cuando lo mire el tenia baba por todo el lado derecho d la boca y había recorrido pare de su barbilla, yo también me reí y él se sonrojo

—Lo siento pero es que no puedo evitarlo teniendo a una belleza como tú—dijo Jacob excusándose, ella se sonrojo

—ya Romeo déjala quieta no tienes que acabar con tu ida así de rápido—dijo Emmett, me reí esta chica me estaba gustando y no se la iba a dejar fácil a Jacob, como sus hermanos no nos la iba a dejar fácil a nosotros, pero cuando yo quería algo lo conseguía y había algo en esa chica que había llamado toda mi atención.

—Edward?— pregunto ella

—lo siento no te escuche—dije apenado

—podrías mostrarme la escuela?—ella quería que YO le mostrara la escuela, su hermano Jasper me miro mal.

—claro—no lo pensé dos veces

—Jacob nos acompañas—dijo ella, era la primera vez que sentía irritación por Jacob, pero es que él no tenía que ir, el sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

—Entonces donde aprendiste el inglés—pregunto Jacob

—yo soy de Phoenix—dijo— pero nos fuimos a vivir a México por que mama quería cambiar de aire pero no le vi ninguna diferencia, ya que allá también había sol—dijo confundida— mama y papa nos empezaron a hablar en los idiomas, y así los aprendimos.

—sabes otro idioma?—esta vez le pregunte yo ella asintió

—El francés, el alemán y el ruso— dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma, yo

—_vous parlez français? (tú hablas francés?)_—dijo Jacob, desde cuando sabia francés

—_Bien sûr,__c'est__une très belle langue (claro es un idioma muy bello) — _su voz era preciosa en cualquier idioma que hablara, no tenía ni idea de lo que decía pero aun así no me importo.

—Edward y tú que idioma hablas?—que le podía responder

—pues solo hablo uno, además del inglés—Jacob me vio como si fuera un mentiroso, pero era cierto yo hablaba el idioma universal—yo hablo el idioma de la música. —respondí Jacob me miro raro y ella trataba de aguantar una sonrisa

—Ah sí, que tocas?—pues toco el piano y un poco de guitarra, me miro asombrada

—Yo siempre quise aprender a tocarlo pero soy muy mala así que decidí dejarlo—dijo como recordando algo

—Edward es hora de ir a clases— dijo Jacob, maldito, como ya se estaba quedando fuera de la conversación interrumpió, ella asintió y se dirigió en dirección opuesta, pero luego freno.

—oigan donde queda calculo?

—a mí me toca ahora si quieres te llevo—dijo Jacob casi saltando de felicidad, le tocaba con ella ahora, y si no le tocaba ninguna clase con migo eso sería fatal, entonces cuando se despidió con una sonrisa en su cara, y se alejó con Jacob supe que ella era para mí…

**ENTONCES QUE LES PARECIO… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DEJEN SUS IDEAS Y DUDAS POR FAVOR SERA DE GRAN AYUDA YA QUE ME SENTI UN POQUITO BLOQUEADA ESCRIBIENDOESTE CAPI….**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIEN SEÑORITAS SE QUE FUI CLARA AL DEJAR UN HORARIO ESTABLECIDO PERO SE PRESENTO UN PROBLEMITA, PRIMERO ESTABA OCUPADITA PUES MI AMIGA "SOY UNA ARDILLA" ME INVITO A PASAR EL DIA CON ELLA Y OTRA AMIGA, Y EL SABADO PUES QUE PUEDO DECIR ME LEANTE A LAS 4 DE LA TARDE (SI LO SE SOY VAGA) POR QUE ESTABA UN POCO CANSADA, Y EL DOMINGO TUVE QUE IR A LA IGLESIA, ADEMAS DE QUE A MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA LE QUITARON TODOMO MEDIO DE COMUNICACIÓN PODIBLE…. YA NO LES DOY MAS VUELTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI…**

**Cap 3: competencia**

**Pov Jacob:**

Ok, si lo se parecía un idiota viendo a Bella, pero ver la cara de Eddy en ese momento era impagable e inigualable, además de que la chica no estaba nada mal, es como si fuera un ángel, un ángel caído para descongelar mi corazón, porque debía admitir yo era un poquito mujeriego, y todo lo que quería lo obtenía. Debo admitir que al comienzo estaba emocionado por venir a este instituto, pero ahora estaba como decirlo… SUPERMEGARECONTRAEMOCIONADO!.

—Jacob!—grito Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Si discúlpame cariño— ella se sonrojo… que tierna!—que me habías dicho

—Que te detuviste de repente y creo que vamos a llegar tarde a Calculo— me sacudí un poco ya que mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar, ya que me había deslumbrado por su voz. Si soy cursi pero ya que?

—Si mejor vamos creo que no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase— dije yo aunque no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Cuando entramos al aula todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros, como los nuevos, aunque yo conocía este bloque ya que el salón de música estaba en este sector y siempre que lo venía a buscar él estaba ahí en sus clases. Lo que no pase por desapercibido fueron las miradas de los tipos que estaban en el aula. Y al verlos con esa cara me pregunte a mí mismo "_o me veía así?"_ parecía que la mandíbula se les iba a caer, y que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, así que decidí hacerlos sentir avergonzados mientras el profesor no entraba al aula…

—Oigan IDIOTAS! Cierren la boca que hay moscas!—grite, Bella me miro divertida y con una ceja alzada, pero como no estar con una mirada así para Bella, pues debajo de la chamarra de cuero que tenía puesta, tenía una blusa de tiras negra pegada al cuerda, y que en la parte de la cintura dejaban ver algo de piel.

—mira quién habla…—susurro Bella con ella era fácil hablar ya me había dado cuenta de eso, era tímida, pero se veía de un gran carácter, altanera (al buen sentido XD) y un poquito respondona, nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía.

—Pero a mí se me ve bien… ADEMAS PARECE QUE ESTOS NUNCA HUBIERAN VISTO A UNA CHICA!— Dije alto para que lo escucharan los tarados esos…—Parece que solo hubieran visto a su mama…—susurre y Bella soltó una risita.

En eso llego la profesora al curso

—hola chicos soy la profesora Nicole Barnes, aunque la mayoría de los desocupados y vagos de este curso me conocen es mejor presentarme a los alumnos nuevos—nos miró cariñosamente a Bella y a mi… no podía negar que esta profesora estaba buena, con su cabello negro, enrulado en pequeños churquitos indefinidos, pálida pero no tanto como la belleza que tenía al lado y con aojos azules, se veía que era joven como de unos 24 años…

—Señor Black, sé que soy un fenómeno pero ya deje de mirarme—me miro severamente, todos en la clase se rieron, hasta Bella

—Lo siento profe pero usted no es ningún fenómeno—dije yo sinceramente—pero es que creo que me he enamorado de usted— dije tratando de poner celosa a Bella, la mire de reojo ella se veía sorprendida y parece que la profesora lo noto

—Mire señor Black, creo que comenzamos mal—dijo la profesora—a mí no me va a utilizar con sus planes para ligar a la señorita Swan— Bella se sonrojo, y toda la clase se rio—creo que hemos encontrado a un nuevo desocupado—aunque ella no estuviera siendo muy amable me caía bien era una profesora con la que se podía hacer una buena broma y salir casi ileso.

—Toma preciosa, aquí tus libros—le dijo la profesora dulcemente a Bella ella le sonrió.

—gracias—susurro, ella de verdad era la persona más tierna, amable y adorable que hubiera conocido…

**Pov Alice**

Estaba tan feliz al fin había encontrado a mi nueva mejor amiga!1 (por no decir Barbie de tamaño natural XD). Salí de redacción 5 minutos antes de lo normal así que decidí ir a buscar a Rose, ella y yo éramos inseparables, nos queríamos mucho y ella siempre me ayudaba con mis bromas hacia mi hermano y me acompañaba con mis compras, ella era dulce y tranquila solo Jacob la hacía exasperar, pero sabía que en el fondo. MUY, MUY, MUY en el fondo ella lo quería

—ERES UN IDIOTA!—grito Rosalie

—Lo siento Barbie, te lo juro es que eres tan pálida que pensé que un poco de color te ayudaría a verte mejor!— Cuando visualice a Rosalie, estaba llena de pintura, con Emmett detrás de ella el cual venía con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro, atrás de ellos venia Jasper con una cara de exasperación que no podía con ella.

—MUY CHISTOSITO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!—grito Rosalie, Emmett ya estaba en su lista negra

—como si le tuviera miedo a una Barbie oxigenada!—dijo Emmett mirándola retadoramente, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro fríamente, tanto que Jasper se estremeció y se acercó a mi

—"_santo cielo!, tu hermana me da mucho miedo"—_ yo me reí se había puesto tan nervioso que se le había salido el español

—Normalmente ella no es así—me miro confundido

—se la ha pasado gritándole a Emmett, lo que hace que Emmett se ponga más feliz por exasperarla

—Ese par van a terminar untos—dije y yo nunca me equivocaba

—CLARO QUE NO!.—dijeron al mismo tiempo—NO ME REMEDES!— dijeron de nuevo igual—CALLATE! Dijeron otra vez—AGHHH!

—"_POR DIOS UN POCO DE PAZ! Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la escuela_"— dijo Bella que venía con Jacob y Edward pisándole los talones, por lo que me había dado cuenta mi sueño se iba a volver realidad, solo ver las miradas que le daban a Bella y luego la mirada que se daban ellos dos se poda decir que esta iba a ser una dura guerra para ambos— _" Emmett cállate te enseñaron a ser caballeroso con una mujer!_— Rose lo miro con suficiencia y Emmett asintió derrotado parece que Bella fuera mayor que Emmett, En eso Jasper se acercó a su hermana y la tomo de los hombros y la separo de los dos chicos, luego los fulmino con la mirada, estos hicieron ademan de acercarse pero Emmett se había acercado a ella y Jasper la había puesto a mi lado

—Dios cuide, proteja y tranquilice a este par de celosos!— susurro Bella a mi lado yo solo sonreí, Bella llevaba una preciosa blusa de tiras negras que combinaba con todo lo que llevaba puesto, y la chamarra de cuero que se abotonaba por el cuello y con la cremallera abierta le quedaba genial. Entonces me fije en el modo que me sonreía Jasper, se veía tan guapo… ESPERA YO PENSE ESO? Aunque si era muy dulce y tierno el modo en que trataba a su hermana, lo hacía ver que era sobreprotector y muy buen hermano.

—VAMOS A COMER QUE TENGO HAMBRE!—dijo Rosalie, se me había olvidado mencionarles que mi hermana comía como cerdo y nunca engordaba, pues si no lo hice aquí esta.

—Rubia, sabes que algún día engordaras! Si sigues comiendo— hablo por primera vez en todo el rato Jacob.

—y eso por qué?—pregunto Emmett, ahí iba de nuevo y lo supe porque Bella y Jasper suspiraron

—La Barbie parece que tuviera 5 estómagos!— dijo Jacob "muy preocupado" por ella.

—Ya decía yo que esta chica tenía unas "_llanticas"_ de mas— se burló Emmett

—CALLENSE NO ESTOY GORDA!—dijo Rosalie

—yo creo que si Rose—se les unió Edward—deberías empezar a ejercitarte—todos se rieron, Bella estaba esperando a exasperarse y grito:

—"_USTEDES SI JODEN! POBRECITA"—_ todos nos quedamos callados, para ser chiquita (no tanto como yo, que soy el hada del colegio) tenía un muy gran carácter— vamos Rose, Alice, dejemos a los idiotas con sus IDIOTECES!—dijo Bella agarrándonos de la mano.

—esperen!—dijo Jasper alcanzándonos y se puso a mi lado, este me sonrió dulcemente y yo no dude en devolverle la sonrisa, y me di cuenta que este iba a ser el mejor año para todos…

**ENTONCES QUE LES PARECIO, MUY CURSI, MUY BOBO, NO SEAN TAN DURAS, EH!... A MI MEGUSTO MUCHO EL POV ALICE , AHÍ SE VE UN POCO LO QUE ALICE ESTA SINTIENDO POR JASPER Y TAMBIEN SUS "MALAS" INTENCIONES CON BELLA, Y JAOB NO LES PARECE UN POQUITICO MUJERIEGO Y JODON… HABLANDO DE JODER POBRE ROSALIE PERO ELLA NO SE VA A QUEDAR ATRÁS… CUANDO ELLA DIJO QUE IBA A VENGARSE LO DIJO EN SERIO Y CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL MUAHAHAHAHAHA… BUEH CHICAS DEJE SUS RR Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI…**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA SE QUE DEBI SUBIRLO AYER… PERO ES QUE SALI Y LUEGO CUANDO VOLVI MI PAPA ESTABA EN EL COMPU Y YO TENIA DEMASIADO SUEÑO ASI QUE ME QUEDE DORMIDA TODA LA TARDE PERO SORRY MAÑANA LES MONTO EL CAPI DE A CIEGAS Y TRATO DE MONTAR CONOCIENDO TE UQE LOT ENGO UN POCO OLVIDADITO…. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI**

**Cap 3: Venganza**

**Pov Rosalie**

Ese Emmett me las iba a pagar, como se atrevía a mancharme de pintura y luego decirme GORDA! Pero esto no se iba a quedar así me iba a vengar, le iba a ir bien mal, lo iba a hacer quedar en vergüenza como él lo hizo conmigo pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, alguien que tenga carácter, inteligencia y por sobre todo malicia…o por lo menos alguien que lo conociera muy bien. Llegamos a la cafetería y fuimos a pedir algo de comer, decidí una hamburguesa y una gaseosa, sí, yo no era como las demás chicas yo era… MEJOR! Tu sabes que es lo bueno de comer y no engordar!... NO ENGORDAR, las chicas de este instituto me tienen envidia porque tengo un cuerpo de infarto, y porque soy el centro de atención y dejo sin aire a todo el que pase por mi lado, pero no he tenido novio bueno uno que otro revolcón pero eso nadie lo sabe y ni lo he dicho…

—Rosalie!—dijo Bella

—disculpa no te escuche—le pedí disculpas

—Parece que hoy es el día de "ignora a Bella"— mascullo bajito, todos se burlaron

—Hey chicas que hacen?—pregunto Jacob quien acababa de llegar con los demás, pero me di cuenta que la pregunta iba para Bella ya que el solo la miraba a ella.

—gracias por acordarse de mi—dijo Jasper fingiendo indignación

—Lo siento, hermano, pero que se puede hacer cuando tienes a…— se escuchó un sonoro golpe, entonces vimos como Emmett le pegaba en la espalda a Jacob y le sacaba todo el aire, el lugar se quedó en silencio. No puse evitarlo y me burle:

—ahí tienes por LAMBON!—dije muerta de la risa y en eso me siguió Jasper ahí me di cuenta de que había encontrado a la persona indicada para mi plan.

Después de algunas clases al fin me había tocado mi clase con Jasper: Psicología. Decidí sentarme al lado de él, el me miro y me sonrió y yo lo hice igualmente, no me sorprendí pues las mentes malvadas son las que apraentan ser los inocentes corderitos:

—Jasper

—Rosalie?

—necesito tu ayuda

—En que puedo servirte—lo dijo en un tono formal, como si fuera un soldado

—quiero hacerle algo malo a tu hermano— lo dije sin ningún rodeo, el me miro por unos instantes y él sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que podía contar con el

—En que te podría ayudar?

—tienes algún plan o alguna idea de que es lo que más le duele?1ñle pregunte teniendo esperanzas de que si sabia

—no, pero conozco a la persona indicada para este tipo de planes yo los ayudaría en el momento de la acción pero para esto es necesaria su ayuda…—dijo un entusiasmado y con un brillo en sus ojos—alguien a quien Emmett nunca le alzaría una mano, alguien que él quiere mucho y protege demasiado—esto era extraño él tenía que tener una mente malvada, era el hermano no? Pero entonces quien era, el o la que podría ayudarme.

—quién es?—pregunte curiosa

—ya en media hora salimos de clases, ahí hablaremos de eso— dijo en un modo un poco malicioso y sospechoso, y ahora que me doy cuenta mis profesores son súper vagos como no nos han regañado por hablar media hora, o podría ser suerte.

Cuando salimos de clases, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, en el cual se encontraban Bella y Edward hablando muy, pero muy cerca, Jasper se tensó a mi lado, era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana, Bella ella era tan tierna, dulce e inocente, pero que escondía… era algo de lo que no podía adivinar.

—Hey Bella, ven aquí AHORA!—LE ORDENO Jasper Bella lo miro y asintió, luego miro a mi hermano y se ruborizo, algo había pasado para que ella se sonrojara de ese modo.

—que paso?—dijo cuando estaba al lado de nosotros

—Rose necesita tu ayuda—dijo simplemente, ahora toso estaba encajando, una persona a la que Emmett nunca golpearía porque quería mucho, él quería a Jasper pero este era hombre así que era lo mismo pegare o no y que lo conociera lo suficiente como para hacerle la peor broma del mundo, esa era nada más y nada menos que Bella

—en que puedo ayudarte?— pregunto ella con formalismo

—necesito joder a tu hermano Emmett—susurre enfadada

—Mmmm… llegaste con la persona indicada, tengo el plan perfecto si quiere humillarlo…—esta chica en serio me había caído muy bien, y sabía que íbamos a ser muy buenas amigas

**Pov Edward**

Estaba aburrido, pues después de la hora del almuerzo. La cual estuvo medio chistosa medio… chistosa ya que Emmett le pego a Jacob en la espalda ya que se estaba pasando con su hermana, no había visto más a la preciosa Bella. Cuando toco la última clase… Biología en la cual no tenía compañero y el profesor me la tenía montada ya que parecía que yo supiera más que él, ya que para hacerlo enojar investigaba la clase siguiente y me lo aprendía todo.

—Sí señor, gracias—escuche su voz, cuando alce la vista la vi caminando hacia a mí, ella me sonrió tímidamente y yo le respondí la sonrisa, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ME ESTABA AYUDANDO…

—Hola—dijo tímidamente con ese sonrojo en las mejillas que tanto me fascinaba

—Hola preciosa—le dije lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más—Entonces como va tu primer día?—le pregunte

—pues omitiendo algunas cosas bien… pero ahora mejor—dijo mostrándome una sonrisa ladina que me dejo sin aliento, luego durante la clase empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, algo que me pareció extraño, ya que no nos habían regañado en ningún instante, estos profesores eran unos vagos de mierda.

Cuando salimos de clases. Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos recostamos contra la puerta del Jeep que resulto ser de Emmett, y que la Ducatti era de ella, solo imaginar lo sexy que se vería sobre su moto lo dejo sin aliento.

—Bella quieres salir a comer… no se el viernes?—le pregunte de pronto, ella me miro sorprendida y luego un rubor apareció en sus mejillas

—yo…— Entonces se escuchó como su hermano la llamaba lo que hizo que nos separáramos, ya que estábamos demasiado juntos, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara, luego me miro en forma de disculpa y de dirigió donde Jasper el cual estaba con Rosalie y los tres hablaban de algo malo ya que Rose no dejaba de sonreír y mira con complicidad a Bella, algo estaban tramando y la cosa se iba poner fea, así que decidí no prestar atención, en eso llegaron Alice y Jacob y luego se unieron Jasper, Bella y Rose, y por ultimo Emmett, el cual llegaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Mientras le pasaba el casco a Bella, ella se montó en la moto y mi imaginación se había quedado atrás pues con esa chaqueta se veía de los más sexy, cuando paso por mi lado escuche un "si quiero" y luego acelero y se perdió en la esquina.

No me acordaba que le había preguntado para que me respondiera así, pero se sentía también escucharla decir eso, cuando llegamos a casa, nos sentamos a ver televisión, ya que estaban dando "Soy Leyenda" de Will Smith, cuando este se acabó Rosalie se levantó del sofá:

—Voy a salir vengo más tarde—dijo y rápidamente se dirigió al garaje por su BMW y salió, que ocultaría Rosalie que salió de la casa tan rápido como si no quisiera que le dijeran nada?, decidí dejar eso así y darle más cabeza a lo que había pasado ese día con Bella.

**BIEN CHICAS QUE LE PARECIO! SE VAN A REIR MUCHO YA QUE ADMAS DE BELLA, JASPER TAMBIEN SE LES VA A UNIR Y LUEGO VA A SABER QUE ES LO QUE LE VOY A HACER A EMMETT, EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, VA A VER UN POCO DE ACERCAMIENTO ALICE-JASPER Y OBVIO JACOB NO SE VA A QUEDR ATRÁS… QUIERO ENVIARLES UNSALUDO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN MIS LIBRO Y DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR CADA VEZ QUE ME PASO DEL HORARIO ESTABLECIDO… SON LAS MEJORES**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS SE QUE SOY UNA IMCUMPLIDA TOTAL ES QUE ME METIERON A MIS CLASES DE MUSICA Y AYER LLEGUE DEL COLE MUY CANSADA ASI QUE NO LO TERMINE Y A CIEGAS ESTA COMO QUE DIFICILE PUES VOLVIERON A QUITARLE EL COMPU A DANNY Y POR ESO NO LO HE SUBIDO EN CUANTO A CONOCIENDOTE EN SEPTIEMBRE LO VULEVO A SUBIR, PORQUE ES QUE ESTE MES ESTOY UN PCO OCUPADITA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI**

**Cap. 3: CANCION Y VENGANZA**

**POV JASPER:**

Estábamos en nuestra casa esperando a Rosalie para comenzar nuestro plan, Bella estaba en su cuarto tocando la guitarra y cantando, ya que ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, además de leer y molestar a Emmett, el cual ahora estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Bella era muy dulce y un poco traviesa ya que no solo se metía con Emmett, también a todo al que ella decidiese molestar, pero era mi hermanita pequeña (aunque no lo fuera bilógicamente, ya que a mí me adoptaron cuando tenía 5 años y me recibieron todos con mucho cariño y amor) yo la protegía demasiado ya que no quería que la lastimaran, ni que le hicieran daño, por eso no me caía muy bien que ese tal Edward y el otro cara de idiota Jacob se la quedaran viendo como si fuera algo comestible.

Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no note cuando empezaron a tocar el timbre: Rosalie había llegado. Me dirigí a la puerta, y le abrí a Rosalie.

—Hola—dije cuando la encontré parada en la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara

—hola, listo para la venganza—dijo volviendo su sonrisa sombría y maliciosa lo que me causo miedo, Rosalie me daba mucho miedo ya que detrás de su cara angelical y tierna, por no decir preciosa por que como hombre había notado que ella tenía un cuerpo tan o más impresionante que el de una modelo, pero aun así no era mi tipo.

—claro, será genial saber que maléfico plan invento Bella para avergonzar a Bella—dije riéndome, de cuando recordé cuando Bella había hecho con Emmett un supuesto truco de magia, en el que lo sentó en el piso, lo tapo con una manta y se le tiro encima diciendo que lo había hecho desparecer, luego se levantó y le quito la sabana, Emmett salió corriendo y gritando "_MAMA!",_ todo termino grabado en un video que fue montado en YouTube, pero eso es aparte.

—"_Bella! Ya llego Rosalie"—_grite, en casa preferíamos hablar en español, ya que era el idioma con el que crecimos y el que más dominio teníamos, ya que yo hablaba, también inglés, francés y portugués, Emmett hablaba inglés y francés pero Bella era la que más idiomas hablaba. Pero Bella no bajo debía estar demasiado metida en lo que estaba haciendo así que le dije a Rosalie que me acompañara hasta su habitación, ella asintió cuando subimos desde la habitación de Bella se escuchaba la música de la guitarra y luego su preciosa voz

"_El tiempo regalo dulce amnesia,_

_Suave anestesia_

_Que al nacer empieza._

_Quiero correr quiero encender oh,_

_Quiero beber la luz del tiempo,_

_Aquí no hay ya mañana hoy ya, Oh_

_Voy abrazar la dulce esfera._

_Ven y abrázame,_

_Tal vez, iré al Jardín_

_Veré el fin._

_Quiero correr quiero encender oh_

_Quiero beber la luz del tiempo_

_Aquí no hay ya mañana hoy ya Oh_

_Voy abrazar la dulce esfera."_

Esa era una de mis favoritas, ella la había escrito hace 2 años, si como lo digo mi hermana era una niña prodigio y me sentía muy orgulloso al ver la cara de asombro que tenía Rosalie, aunque a ella le encantaba mentir diciendo que no tocaba ningún instrumento, no tenía idea él porque pero era su vida y si ella no quería que nadie supiera eso pues no iba a ser el primero en hacerlo. Le toque a la puerta ella paro de tocar la canción, ella la abrió y cuando nos vio a Rosalie y a mi sonriendo ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

—ustedes…—dijo un poco nerviosa y apenada

—Si…—dijimos en unísono con una sonrisa en la cara

—"_no puede ser" _no le digas a nadie Rosalie por favor!, te lo suplico— empezó a rogar Bella

—Claro, no le digo a nadie pero…—se quedó pensativa—tienes que cantarme otra de tus creaciones cualquier otro día

—Hecho—dijo Bella un poco más aliviada—ahora hay que molestar a nuestro querido Emmy-Bear—dijo con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie se rio por el apodo que le habíamos puesto a Emmett, ya que tenía un feo muñeco que decía que era un oso y se llamaba BuBu pero tenía más cara de cualquier mierda que de oso.

—Bien necesitamos maquillaje Rosalie?—pregunto Bella a la aludida.

—sipi, aquí esta—dijo Rose sacando de su bolso un "pequeño" estuche como había dicho ella que traería, que de pequeño no tenía nada. Bella sonrió otra vez

—Bien manos a la obra—dijo Bella—Jazz trae la cámara, esto se va a poner muy divertido…

Bella a veces podía causar un poco de miedo, pero con Rosalie a su lado con cara de malicia como la de Bella me causaba terror, pero como dijo Bella esto se iba a poner muy bueno…

**POV. ALICE:**

Ya me estaba hartando esta situación pareciera que Rosalie me estaba ocultando algo y ella y yo somos demasiado unidas tanto que nos contamos nuestros secretos y eso me tiene muy triste, aunque pensándolo bien me querrá contar más tarde, pero era injusto y me hacía sentir mal que ella no me contara las cosas porque yo le cuento todo… bueno casi todo

—Alice deja de darle tanta cabeza, a lo que estás pensando!—dijo Edward al lado mío sacándome de mis pensamientos—Rose te contara luego que hizo hoy dale su espacio! —le saque la lengua—DIOS! En vez de eso ayúdame a recordar algo—que quería recordar ese bobo sabelotodo, que parecía que leyera mentes, es raro…

—En que te puede ayudar Madame Alice?—dije sentándome enfrente suyo

—Madame?

—sí, recuerdas que yo veo visiones!—susurre, es que a este tenía memoria a corto plazo o qué?

—si pero eso aún no lo sabemos con certeza…— aquí iba otra vez la historia de que no estábamos seguros, yo estuve muy segura de que veía visiones desde que soñé que se iban a morir mis peces y que paso…

—guárdate tus dudas!—le grite—ahora si que es lo que sucede—le pregunte ya un poco más seria, solo un poco, el me miro con el ceño fruncido y se paro

—ya no me ayudes, Gracias Alice! Que comprensiva eres (SARCASMO) — se iba pero yo lo pare

—Lo siento, es que tú te lo tomas todo a pecho—le dije—ahora sí cuéntame

—Es que Bella me dijo "si quiero"—dijo así sin más, necesitaba más información de ese "si quiero"

—porque…?—comencé la pregunta para que el la terminara, él se quedó unos instantes pensando

—…no se…—esto era lo último, como se podía olvidar de una pregunta así, podría ser cualquier cosa!

—COMO QUE NO SABES!—Dije muy enojada, así que trate de calmarme— bien, ahora recuerda que estaban haciendo cuando ella te respondió tu desconocida pregunta

—pues me contesto cuando se iba en la moto—entonces fue a la salida

—que estaban haciendo antes de eso?—le pregunte tena que atar los cabos sueltos

—salimos de la clase de bilogía las cual nos toca juntos, que suerte! Y pues…—lo frene, había escuchado bien Edward Cullen estaba feliz de que le tocara con una chica!

—Estas enfermo!— le pregunte, él era el chico que no se interesaba en ninguna chica que existir en este planeta, el negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño—te gusta Bella?—le dije en tono dulce

—no lo sé… creo que si… es difícil de explicar, me siento bien cuando estoy con ella, es complicado, es algo que no había sentido por alguien… hasta ahora—OH POR DIOS! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN SE ESTABA TRAGANDO DE ISABELLA SWAM!

—ahora si sigue con tu historia—dije antes de que empezara a brincar por todas partes

—Bien, estábamos hablando y luego llega Jasper enojado con Rosalie y la llama para hablar con ella, luego de eso no charlamos más…—dijo irritado—mejor y mañana le pregunto

—NOOOO!... QUE TAL Y LA INVITASTE A SALIR… ESO SERIA MUY GROSERO!—lo de invitar a salir lo puse como una suposición, pero entonces Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y me abrazo

—Eso era Alice… Gracias!—Dijo alzándome y dándome vueltas—como se me pudo haber olvidado, la invite a salir el vier…—se quedó pensativo y luego se aterrorizo—LA INVITE A SALIR EL VIERNES Y NO TENGO IDEA QUE VAMOS A HACER Y ESTAMOS A MIERCOLES!—grito, aquí venia Alice al rescate

—Edward no te preocupes el viernes está la fiesta de Mike Newton—dije él se relajó—Dios, no te preocupes yo la visto para la fiesta, como se te pudo olvidar tú fuiste el que me lo dijiste!—me lo había dicho hace un mes, pero hace un mes él no iba a ir ahora él no tenía ni idea de que es lo que se iba a poner,

**POV ROSALIE**

Wow! Bella sí que cantaba genial! Y tenía planes malévolos geniales, entramos al cuarto de Emmett, era grande tenia videojuegos por todos lados y una cama matrimonial, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y le daba a la habitación un tono oscuro, ya que esta era de paredes blancas y las cortinas eran negras, como también el cabecero de la cama de Emmett, como todo los inmuebles que se encontraban en el cuarto, y en la cama estaba nuestra querida víctima, Emmett estaba acurrucado a un lado de la cama, por un momento me pareció tierno, hasta que vi una horrible cosa deforme a su lado, Bella me vio mirándolo y dijo

—Ese es BuBu—sonrió luego saco el polvo—es hora de comenzar

—no se va a despertar?—susurre, eso arruinaría por completo mi plan

—no él tiene el sueño muy pero muy profundo—susurro Jasper—además se tomó unas aspirina porque le dolía la cabeza así que quedo peor—yo asentí, y Bella y yo comenzamos a maquillar a Emmett, Emmett se removía un poco al sentir el contacto de los cosméticos en su cara, pero un así no se despertaba, cuando terminamos decidimos tomar algunas fotos para el recuerdo. Bella se acercó a la cortina y la abrió dejando entrar toda la luz del atardecer

—"_Emmett arriba, levántate perezoso! Hoy te toca hacer la cena"_—le regaño Bella en español

—"_dios déjame dormir mujer! Para eso están ustedes no?—_ pero que tipo tan Machista! Que se creía estábamos en el siglo XXI.

—"_mira estúpido troglodita bestia machista, como no te levantes en este mismo instantes, tus videojuegos se van a ir a la puta mierda!—_ Bella me caía bien, las 2 cuando nos enojábamos decíamos más palabrotas que un marinero, Emmett se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y Jasper le tomo otra foto despierta

—Barbie que haces aquí?—dijo en tono de sueño

—vine a visitar a Emmy-Bear—me reí

—tu como…Bella—dijo dándose cuenta de la culpable, ella sonrió, y le señale la puerta, Emmett resoplo y salió, cundo bajamos se escuchaba el televisor de la sala: los señores Swan habían llegado

Bella me tomo de la mano y bajamos primero que Emmett, entonces llamo a sus papa y estos se voltearon, su padre tenía un bigote, el cabello negro y ondulado, y los ojos café como los de Bella, y estaba una mujer, que era muy parecida a Bella pero que tenía los ojos azules

—Char… Papa, mama le presento a Rosalie Cullen—dijo poniéndonos en frente de ellos

—mucho gusto cariño, eres preciosa!—dijo su mama, lo que me hizo sonrojar

—gracias señora Swan—dije en un tono formal

—dime Renee y a este viejo de aquí dile Charlie—dijo Renee con una sonrisa

—como que viejo Renee!—este la miro supuestamente furioso y Renee rodo los ojos—eres hija del doctor Cullen verdad?

—si señor—respondí esta familia era rara pero se veía que se querían

—Pues ve advirtiéndole que Bella va a ir para allá muy seguido—respondió Emmett bajando de las escaleras, cuando al fin apareció, sus papas lo miraron sorprendido, y luego se echaron a reír, Bella, Jasper y yo no nos aguantamos y también nos reímos y luego Emmett se rio

—De que se ríen?—dijo Emmett dijo Emmett tratando de cobrar la respiración—ahora si de que rayos se ríen?—dijo ahora irritado, nuestro querido EMMETT ERA BIPOLAR!

—cariño no pensé que te gustaba pintarte?—dijo Renee tratando de aguantar la risa

—Hijo, creo que tienes algo aquí—dijo Charlie señalándose toda la cara, eso nos hizo reír mas, Emmett confundido se miró al espejo que tenían en el pasillo de la entrada y luego grito

—BELLA!—apareció enojado—MAMA, MIRA LO QUE ME HIZO BELLA—parecía un niño chiquito acusando a su hermana y luego me miro y me señalo—FUISTE TU!, ELLA Y TU SE CONFABULARON CONTRA MI. Y JASPER. TU MI HERMANO, TAMBIEN LO HICISTE. "_TRAIDORES!"_—grito subiendo a su habitación corriendo para quitarse el maquillaje

La mama de Bella la miro reprobatoriamente, pero no aguanto la risa y soltó una carcajada

—"_MAMA POR QUE TE RIES! SOY TU HIJO DEBES ESTR DE MI LAD EN ESTAS SITUACIONES!"—_grito desde arriba, así pasamos un rato más riéndonos, hasta que vi la hora ya era tarde decid que era hora de volver a casa. Así me despedí de todos y con una gran sonrisa me dirigí a mi hogar con mi familia. Que dulce era la venganza

**POV EMMETT:**

Verla salir de MI casa, después de haberme hecho una malvada broma, me dio mucha rabia, pero ella quería comenzar una batalla en la cual ella ya había perdido pues mi segundo nombre eran BROMASPESADAS, ya vería esa Rosalie lo que le esperaba, solo era que me quitara este estúpido maquillaje y comenzaría con mi plan además tenía a otras personas en la lista y comenzaría con mi primera victima

—"JASPER. HERMANO. PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO"— dije con el tono más inocente que pude, ahora solo necesitaba, mi arma de tortura, mi juego de EPIC MICKEY para WII… muahahaha Jasper iba a sufrir…

**BIEN CHICAS QUE LES PRECIO! LA BROMA ESTUVO PESADA NO? PUES NO HA TERMINADO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPI UN POCO DE ACCION NO CREEN, ALICE Y JASPER HAY QUE UNIRLO ME QUIEREN DAR UNA AYUDA **

**¿COMO QUERRIAN QUE ALICE Y JASPER SE ENAMORARAN? HAHAHAHAHAH POBRE JASPER…**

**SEE U LATER…**

**NATTY**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI DE HOY DISFRUTENLO!**

**CAP 6: primeros roces y preparativos**

**POV JACOB**

Había pasado ya dos días antes de la llegada de la preciosa Bella y sus insoportables hermanos a los que tampoco les caía bien, pero ellos no importan, Bella resulto ser toda juna genio, todos los exámenes y todas las tareas sacaba la nota máxima, en solo unas horas nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, ya que nos tocaba en muchas clases juntos, y estar con ella era tan fácil como respirar ya que no hablaba de estupideces como chismes y dietas y babosadas como esas.

—Jacob…JACOB!—grito Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

—No ME Grites, que quieres?—le dije

—lo siento, pero es que algunas veces piensas no se en que cochinadas y no escuchas a nadie—respondió

—que paso entonces?— pregunte

—Pues que invite a Bella a la fiesta de hoy—dijo muy nervioso, el sus sentimientos… pero por alguna razón me moleste

—Porque la invitaste—pregunte con rabia

—porque si, acaso no puedo—se estaba enojando

—Sabes que… olvídalo—dije caminando para mi próxima clase cuando la vi entrando a la clase, traía un short azul claro, con una blusa sin tiras de flores y un jersey desabotonado (ver foto en perfil) , como podía ser tan hermosa, con todo su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y algunos cabellos fuera de la moña, estaba preciosa, cuando Salí de mi trance y vi a Edward el cual miraba hacia la puerta como idiota

—Hey! Deja de mirarla—le dije enojado

—como si tú no te la hubieras quedado viendo así!—dijo ya muy molesto, él y yo nunca habíamos enojado el uno con el otros, que nos estaría haciendo esta chica para hacernos discutir.—sabes que me voy—dijo se dio media vuelta y se fue

Yo me dirigí a mi clase, que era literatura, por lo que sabía la favorita de Bella, cuando entre ella me miro y sonrió, no podía creer que estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, eso era de maricas y yo lo estaba sintiendo. Me acerque a ella y me dijo

—hola Jake

—Hola Bells—le dije con una sonrisa—como te ha tratado el piso?

—Bien no me he caído hoy—dijo orgullosa, ella era muy patosa, nos dimos cuenta ya que el día anterior le tiro la comida encima a Edward, Bella solo se disculpaba y Edward solo le decía que no pasaba nada

—Por ahora…—dije y ella me fulmino con la mirada

—Buenos días estudiantes espero que hayan estudiado su poema—dijo sentándose el señor pintón—porque no pasa usted…—miro a todos lados, y luego llego hasta mí y sonrió—usted señor Black—ese profesor me la tenía sentenciada, y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, así que me levanté y con toda la dignidad que tenía recite mi poema.

"Ayer pase por tu casa

Me tiraste un computador,

Me fui al hospital

Y me internet"

Todos se rieron y el profesor estaba rojo de la rabia y la cólera mezclada, por un momento pensé que iba a explotar, cuando vi a Bella me miraba con desaprobación y una sonrisa en la cara, me dirigí a mi puesto y e senté

—Seños Black si sabe cuál es su nota cierto?

—si señor un 5.0!—dije con emoción falsa

—Muy graciosito, tiene un 0—dijo escribiéndolo en su planilla, mi papa me iba a matar ya que llevaba literatura perdida este semestre. Pasaron a un gran número de estudiantes y la mayoría nos sabían los poemas por ni los había buscado así que miro a Bella

—Bien sigamos con… señorita Swan, venga a enseñarle poesía a su compañero—dijo, ella se sonrojo y asintió, se levantó del puesto y se fue al frente

"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
>Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;<br>Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
>Como un débil cristal.<p>

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
>Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;<br>Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
>La llama de tu amor."<p>

Todos aplaudimos, ella era una de las mejores recitando poemas, ella era buena en todo.

—Eso es un poema—dijo levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose n frente de Bella—de Becker cierto?

—si señor—respondió ella

—Bien, por favor todos lean para mañana el capítulo 5, 6 y 7 de Cumbres borrascosas—dijo y luego sonó el timbre, Bella se acercó al puesto y recogió sus libros

—Bella, quieres ir a la fiesta de Mike Newton… conmigo?—le pregunte, ella alzo la cabeza y se me quedo viendo sorprendida, si era jugar sucio con Edward pero el entendería, ella no era para el

—Lo siento, yo voy a salir con Edward hoy—dijo en tono de disculpa, yo sabía que ella iba para la fiesta y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados por lo menos un baile tendría con ella

—BELLA!—se oyó un grito que me pareció muy familiar, nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba corriendo hasta nosotros Alice—hay que irnos te va tocar perder las 2 últimas horas!—dijo saltando

—porque?—pregunto ella, tratando de calmar a Alice, ella y Alice también se habían hecho muy buenas amigas con Rosalie

—Rose, tú y yo, al centro comercial ahora—ella no pudo negarse ya que ya la estaba arrastrando hasta la salida, yo suspire ya que cada vez que se mezclaba a Alice con las compras era un terremoto total y nada la iba a detener por ahora.

**POV ROSALIE:**

Ya estábamos en el carro, en dirección al centro comercial para comprar nuestros atuendos para la fiesta, ya que había sido informada de que mi hermano iría con Bella

—Para que vamos al centro comercial? —parece que mi querido hermano no le había dicho a donde iban

—sabemos que mi hermano te invito a salir—dijo Alice, ella sonrió y se sonrojo—te va a llevar a la fiesta de Mike y vamos a comprar nuestra ropa para la fiesta—dijo

—Pero…—dijo Bella, pero pudo ver la cara de Alice por el retrovisor, ella tenía su cara de perrito por la que nadie se resistía, Bella callo y Alice sonrió triunfante, ahí me entro una duda

—Bella que sientes por mi hermano?—pregunte ella me miro, y sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa muy bonito

—Creo que me gusta, es muy lindo…pero no estoy muy segura—dijo yo la mire parecía ser sincera, por lo menos no era como las otras chicas que decían "LO AMO!" De un solo sin conocerlo

—solo no quiero que lo lastimes, si?—ella me miro y me sonrió y asintió

—Bien oigan y las fotos que les tomaron a Emmett, por que no las pegaron en el cole?—pregunto Alice para cambiar el tema

—Decidimos que era mejor esperar a que el contraatacara—dije con molestia, ya que Emmett se estaba tornando cada minuto mas insoportable

—Y lo hará—dijo Bella y luego me miro—Rose no lo odies, él es como un niño, en cualquier momento se aburrirá y te invitara a salir—dijo con una mirada divertida

—Haha… del odio al amor solo un hay medio metro que alcanzar, mi querida Rose—dijo Alice

—déjenlo ya! Sin ofender pero Emmett es un insoportable nunca me enamoraría de el—dije cruzándome de brazos, cuando legamos al centro comercial de Port Ángel, nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a un sinfín de tiendas, estábamos tan cansadas, que decidimos sentarnos a comer algo

—No hemos encontrado nada—dijo Bella

—Si es mejor usar algo de lo que ya tenemos—secunde yo

—NOOOOO! Están dementes o qué?— dijo Alice, luego miro para el frente y abrió desmesuradamente los ojo—AHÍ ES!—dijo señalando el lugar

—Stradivarius—dijo Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, terminamos de comer, pagamos y nos dirigimos a la tienda.

Vendían ropa muy bonita, Alice parecía enloquecer ya que encontraba vestidos muy bonitos y no sabía por cual decidir.

—AQUÍ ESTA EL TUYO ROSE!—dijo dándomelo en las manos y empujándome hacia los vestidores, cuando me lo puse era tan precioso que no podía describirlo, era negro, corto y con un lazo situado en el abdomen, con una chaqueta y unas botas solo unos centímetros más arriba de los tobillos (ver en mi perfil). —sal para verte!—chillo Alice y le hice caso, salí y todos los hombre que estaban ahí empezaron a babear, eso era muy gracioso.

—Perfecto!—dijo Bella

—si cierto!—chillo Alice de la emoción

—Ahora busquemos el de Bella y el tuyo—dije yo entrando a los vestidores, cuando estuve lista otra vez, empezamos a buscar los otros vestidos, hasta que lo vi

—ese es perfecto para Bella!—dije agarrándolo y dándoselo, Alice la empujo a los vestidores como a mí. Se demoró un poquito hasta que salió, era precioso le quedaba muy bien como lo supuse, era un vestido de leopardo con unas botas hasta las rodillas que Alice había escogido para ella y con unas medias veladas se vería perfecto, el vestido tenía un lazo en la cintura (ver en mi perfil XD)

—PERCIOSO!—grito Alice, y a igual que a mí los hombres se la quedaron mirando como idiotas, Bella era muy bonita aunque ella dijera lo contrario, Bella de nuevo entro a os vestidores y se cambió, cuando salió empezamos a buscar el vestido para Alice, la que lo encontró esta vez fue Bella y nadie empujo a Alice, ella le había arrebatado el vestido a Bella de las manos y se entró solita a los vestidores era un vestido rojo unas botas hasta las rodillas, que quedarían perfectas como unas medias veladas (ver en mi perfil XD),se veía muy linda

—sexy!—gritamos Bella y yo y como anteriormente todos los hombres se la quedaron viendo como a nosotras, estos tipos nunca habían visto a unas chicas en vestido, Alice se cambió después de haber saltado de la felicidad y fuimos a pagar toda lo que habíamos encontrado hoy, cuando salimos del centro comercial decidimos ir a la casa de Bella ya que los chicos irían a la de Edward a alistarse allá. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar hoy, no lo presentía estaba segura pero aun así lo ignore.

**QUE LES PARECIO? EDWARD Y JACB ESTAN SINTIENDO UN POCO DE ANTIPATIA… SE ME SIGUE OLVIDANDO LA RELACION DE ALICE Y JASPER PERO ES QUE PARA MIESTA ES LA QUE VA A DURAR MENOS EN FORMARSE YA QUE ELLOS NO SE ODIAN, SOLO NO HAN HABLADO LO SUFICIENTE PERO AHORA SI LA FIESTA LOS VA AUNIR… QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A MS CARIITO POR DARME ESTA GRANDIOSA IDEA Y ATODAS USTEDES POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! BIEN ME EXCUSO POR NO SUBIR EL CAPI CUANDO DEBIA PERO ES QUE TENIA UN 15AÑERO Y LAS CLASES DE MUSCA EN LA MAÑANA ASI QUE NO ME DIO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO AQUÍ ESTOY LO MONTO HOY YA QUE EL SABADO TAMBIEN LO VOY A TENER MUY OCUPADO PERO TRATARE DE MONTAR OTRO ESE MISMO DIA:**

**CAP 6: FIESTA**

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba en casa de Jasper y Emmett, ya que la enana no quería que estuviera en casa ya que iba a salir con Bella y ella se iba a cambiar allá.

—Emmett tú con quien vas a ir?—pregunte al chico el bufo

—A la Barbie…—Jasper y yo lo miramos sorprendidos—es una tregua, es que nadie nos invitó y decidí invitar a Alice y ella dijo que ya tenía pareja

—Creo que ese soy yo…—dijo JASPER, yo lo mire también sorprendido cuando había sucedido eso que yo ni me había enterado—la invite esta mañana

—sin comentarios… —dije yo

Así nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mas…

—Bueno Eddy, apenas son las 5:00 pm y hay que recoger a las chicas a las 7:45 pm… Qué hacemos?

—no lo sé, pero no me llames Eddy—como me estresaba que me dijeran Eddy, aunque era con el que más confianza tenia, Jasper era harina de otro costal…

—Edward, que quieres con mi hermana?—pregunto Jasper, sacando el tema a colación, sabía que lo haría algún día y ese había llegado, Y COMO PENSE ERA MUY INCOMODO.

—Si Eddy que quieres con la pequeña Belly-Bells?—dijo Emmett ahora un poco mas curioso y sus ojos cambiaron de burla a seriedad, nunca lo había visto serio en el poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos.

—Me parece muy bonita, y no se… tal vez… quizás… algo mas… CLARO luego de conocernos mejor—lo dije muy nervioso

—te vez muy tenso Eddy, deberías relajarte un poco, no querrás que Bella te vea completamente sudado—dijo Jasper, ahora menos serio, ya me lo había ganado solo un poco

—como le hagas daño…—dijo Emmett serio ahora, me había ganado a uno y había perdido la simpatía del otro—te tendrás de cuidar no solo de nosotros, sino de ella también, solo eso te digo…—después de decir eso tembló y luego se rio.

Dejamos el temas hasta ahí, cuando fueron la 7:00 pm salimos en los autos y fuimos directo a mi casa, cuando llegamos nos bajamos, quien diría que Rosalie y Emmett irían juntos al baile, supuestamente como un tregua ya que no tenía pareja ninguno de los dos, eso sí que fue muy extraño, y Jasper y Alice ellos no me sorprendería mucho en poco tiempo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigo y la pequeña duende en una hora ya se había ganado un espacio en el corazón de Charlie. Cuando nos bajamos del auto, Jasper se me acerco y susurro

—creo que deberías tener cuidado con Black—dijo muy serio—el también parece muy interesado en Bella… Y siento que algo no muy buen va a pasar hoy—luego de decir eso se acercó a la puerta y todo el timbre, en eso nos abrió mi madre que nos miró con el brillo en sus ojos yo ya sabía que significaba eso

—Chicos tengo que tomarles unas fotos antes de que las chicas bajen…—dijo ella adentrándose a la casa, nosotros la seguimos, después de unos 10 minutos mi mama termino de tomar su montón de fotos, subió a buscar a las chicas

Nos paramos en frente de las escaleras a esperar a que las chicas bajaran y entonces ahí estaba Bella, con un precioso vestido leopardo, se veía extremadamente sexy, su hermano me metió un codazo y yo lo mire

—cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas—susurro Emmett, se carcajeo y luego miro a su hermana que se acercaba a nosotros, su hermana se alejó de mi luego de decirle algo en el oído, ella se rio y se acercó a mi

—Te queda muy bien esa chaqueta—me volvió a mirar pero esta vez mas coqueta y esta vez se sonrojo—mejor dicho… sexy—dijo y luego soltó una sonrisa nerviosa

—Yo creo que las más sexy aquí eres tu—susurre, en ese momento se vio un flash, miramos en la dirección por donde lo habíamos visto y ahí estaba Esme prácticamente brincaba por todas partes, diciendo que era la foto perfecta y ahí estaba la faceta que Alice había sacado de mama, la hiperactividad, en eso bajo Alice.

**POV EMMETT:**

Mi hermana estaba preciosa con ese vestido y con su cabello recogido en media cola y que caía en pequeñas ondas definidas. Por primera vez sentí celos en mi vida, al ver su mirada brillante y sus mejillas coloradas, solo yo provocaba su sonrojo, así como cuando era una pequeña bebe… una pequeña bebe demonio que se maravilla solo porque un perro dejara su mierda por ahí, pero su mirada era distinta en algo… no era de curiosidad. Todos habíamos tratado de que Bella feliz y sé que ahora al lado de ese pelele lo será.

—Emmett, estas bien? —escuche la voz de la rubia enemiga, cuando me di la vuelta para mentirle, la vi con ese sexy vestido pegado a su obvio pero nunca admitido sexy cuerpo, tan adherido a ella que dejaba ver sus definidas curvas y tan corto que dejaba ver sus muy bonitas curvas.

—si estoy bien—le dije sonriendo y luego mire a Bella—solo que mi pequeña demonio está creciendo—dije al final, ella se rio, por primera en mi vida la vi atractiva y no tan plástica, ME ESTABA ENFERMANDO!

—Si eso creo—dijo ella viendo a su hermano con adoración—por eso es malo ser el mayor

—siempre te terminas encariñando con ellos desde el primer momento en que los vez—dije, yo la comprendía a la perfección, nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—FOTO!—frito Esme tomándonos una foto—Siii! Hoy he sacado muy buenas fotos—se fue y nos dejó solos

—Del palo tal la astilla—dije riéndome, Rosalie me miro raro—ella y Alice tienen la misma hiperactividad

—Ah—dijo algo pensativo, algo había ahí que yo no me enteraba, así que lo deje ahí.

—Nuestro ángel creció—se acercó Jasper, pensábamos igual excepto por una pequeña cosa

—UYYYY SI SOBRETODO POR ANGEL!—dije

—Wow! Ustedes piensan igual!—dijo Rose sorprendida, como que Rose! Que estoy diciendo es mi enemiga!

—Solo las mentes brillantes pensamos igual— dije orgulloso

—Sobre todo tú — dijo Bella acercándose, a nosotros con Edward atrás

—UHHHH…—DIJO Jasper, yo le pegue un zape y todos se rieron

—Porque se olvidan de mí!—grito Alice con reproche, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Alice con un precioso vestido rojo y con su desordenado cabello ahora completamente liso, cuando vi a Jasper el solo la miraba como un idiota. Wow! Que novedad!

—Que sexy Alice!—grite yo y ella soltó una carcajada, tomo pase de modelo

—si cierto?—dijo ella, y luego de varias risas más se acercó a Jasper

**POV JASPER**

—sí, cierto?— dijo Alice tomando posición d modelo, luego se acercó a mí, ella estaba preciosa con ese vestido rojo y su cabello organizado

—te vez hermosa—susurre yo cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

—Gracias—ella se sonrojo y por primera vez sentí como mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho, yo le sonreí. Cundo nos volteemos… Una foto, Esme empezó a reírse

—ustedes 6 parecen modelos—dijo—foto grupal! Lo siento es que estoy emocionada—cuando nos dirigimos donde los chicos ellos nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona

—Qué?—pregunto Alice

—Nada…—respondió Bella, me lanzo una mirada, me iba a pedir la historia con lujo de detalles, luego de sopotocientas fotos mas, salimos por fin de la casa de los Cullen y nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos

—Tu mama se parece mucho a ti—dije recordando la hiperactividad de Esme

—Jumm… si—dijo con una sonrisa que ni le llego a los ojos

—Puedes contarme si quieres?—le dije

—Es… privado

—Ah—no quería verla triste así que decidí darle más confianza—hagamos un trato, tú me cuentas lo tuyo y yo te cuento algo mío

—no se…—la mire y le sonreí, entonces ella también sonrió—está bien

—yo comienzo—dije, respire profundo le iba a contar el secreto de la familia a Alice—soy adoptado— ella me miro sorprendida+

—Pe… Pe… pero cómo es posible, te pareces tanto a Renee

—si eso dicen—era cierto Renee y yo teníamos un parecido pero nadie sabía en que, solo se sabía que estaba ahí—ahora tu

—Pues… Edward y yo somos hermanos biológicos…y… pues… tam… también somos… adoptados—esto era la broma más grande del mundo, pero ella y Esme tenían la misma personalidad, claro en eso de ser hiperactivas, y Edward tenía la misma paciencia que tenía Carlisle por todo el tiempo que los conozco que ha sido poco como para volvernos tan unidos, y ahora que me daba cuenta la que no encajaba en la cosa era Rosalie, ella era altanera, revolera, egocéntrica y malvada

—lo sé, la que no parece que encajara es Rose, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo—dijo Alice adivinando mis pensamientos—pero ella no es mala, solo es un poco anti-social, pero con sus seres queridos es dulce y comprensiva como Esme—la mire escéptico—otra cosa es que tu hermano la saca de quicio y la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes—dijo suspirando al final

**POV EDWARD:**

En el auto Bella y yo teníamos un silencio cómodo, eso era lo bueno con ella que no teníamos que llenar el silencio con palabras, de vez en cuando la miraba y algunas veces nos atrapábamos mirándonos a escondidas en uno al otro. CUANDO LLEGAMOS A LA CASA DE Newton vimos el auto de Emmett y el de Jasper parqueados, ellos ya había llegado, parquee atrás y me gire hacia Bella, tanto que podía sentir el olor de las fresas que tenía impregnado en su cabello

—Ya llegamos—no se inmuto parece no haberme escuchado—Bella?—dije tocándole el hombro, volví a sentir esa corriente, y parece que ella también ya que se sobresaltó y giro la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que nuestras bocas quedaran lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su aliento salir por sus labios entreabiertos

—Lo…—trate de disculparme pero no pude, ya que sus labios callaron los míos y luego rápidamente los separo, luego me sonrió y me dijo:

—Yo no lo siento, eso es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo—yo sonreí y me aleje de ella para poderme bajar, le di la vuelta al carro y le abrí la puerta

—Gracias—dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara toda sonrojada, esta iba a ser una fiesta muy interesante.

**QUE LES PARECIO, YA SE BESARON! Y LOS OTROS SE ESTAN EMPEZANDO A VER CON OTROS OJOS… JASPER Y ALICE SE CONTARON SU MAYOR SECRETO… ESO LOS UNIRA O L0S SEPARARA? MMM… ESO DEPENDE DEL NIVEL DE MALDAD QUE TENGA MAÑANA MUAHAHHHAHA… MANDENME IDEAS CHICAS NO SE QUEDEN CAALLADAS, CREO QUE SE ME ESTA FUNDINDO EL CEREBRO POR TANATAS HISTORIAS PERO ES QUE LAS AMO Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIRLAS ME DOLERIA MUCHO… YA DEJARE EL MELANCOLISMO**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS VOY A POSPONER LA FIESTA UN ACPITULO MAS PORQUE SOY MALA MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA… ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**CAP 6: NOCHE DE HICAS ANTES DE FIESTA**

**POV ALICE:**

Después de unas gratificantes compras con mi hermana y mi nueva mejor amiga y decidimos que era hora de ir a casa, le dije a mi hermano que se fuera a arreglar a casa de Emmett y Jasper, el primero iba con Rosalie, no me pregunten como ni cuando fue… pero así fue y el ultimo iba solo al igual que yo.

—Alice que tanto piensas?— pregunto Rose mientras le alisaba el cabello a Bella

—Reflexiono sobre todo lo que ha pasado—quedamos en silencio— ahora que nombras a Emmett…

—Nadie ha dicho EMMETT—DIJO Bella con el ceño fruncido

—Acabas de decirlo—dije con suficiencia, ella bufo—Rose como terminaste saliendo con Emmett?—esta vez Bella, miro a Rosalie por el espejo

—No es de su incu…

—no digas que no es de mi incumbencia, porque todo lo que le pase a mis hermanos me importa—ella era igual de sobre-protectora con ellos que ellos con ella

—Bien no te enojes—dijo Rose con las manos en alto—la cosa es así…

**Pov Rose: **

**FLASHBACK:**

_Iba caminando por los amplios y desolados pasillos del instituto para mi siguiente clase, estaba feliz pues le había espantado a tres de sus posibles citas a Emmett. Cuando delante de mi apareció Félix Mulaney, el chico sexy de mi clase de español…_

—yo lo conozco!—grito Bella

—no interrumpas—dije molesta—como decía…

**FALSHBACK 2**

—_Hola Rosalie—dijo Feliz con su sexy sonrisa_

—_Hola Félix—le dije con mi sexy sonrisa_

—_Con quien vas a ir…_

—_Roseeeeeee…. —Grito el mastodonte de Emmett, interrumpiendo mmi única oportunidad de ser invitada por Félix Mulaney, el guapísimo chico de la clase de español. Llegó a mi lado y mi lazo del suelo con rus asquerosas manos…_

—Las manos de mi hermano no son….—se interrumpió ella sola—olvídalo… solo sigue…

—gracias

**FLASHBACK 3:**

—_QUE HACES?—grite—Bajameeeeee…_

—_Lo siento es que una preciosidad como tú no debe tocar el suelo, mujer mía—dijo con el tono más empalagoso que solo él podía hacer_

—_son…_

—_NO_

—_SI_

—_Ah lo siento amigo—dijo el muy decepcionado y luego se fue con mi oportunidad de salir con el…_

—_QUE TE PASA?—le grite al mastodonte que ya me había bajado al piso_

—_venganza…_

"Nossa, nossa

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, delícia

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego" (escuchenla hahaha)

Empezó a sonar un teléfono mientras que escuchaba, Bella se empezó a reír

—No me mires—dijo Bella, entonces miramos a Alice

—lo siento—tomo su celular, abrió mucho los ojos y luego su mejor cara de póker, y escribió un mensaje de vuelta

—que paso?—preguntamos Bella y yo

—Ahora le cuento, continúa…

**FLASHBACK 4:**

—_Qué?_

_Así nos las pasamos toda la mañana el espantado a mis citas y a las de él y… nos quedamos sin opciones_

—_Mira tú bestia, ahora voy a ir sola_

—_Y que hay de mi yo tamb…. —sonrió maléficamente_

—_Cuál es tu problema…—dije, ya me estaba hartando así que decidí alejarme, el me alcanzo_

—_Querida Barbie hagamos una tregua—dijo—vayamos los dos juntos—esa era la idea más estúpidamente… interesante que había tenia este idiota_

—_mmm… bien—dije haciéndome la difícil_

—_Bien—dijo estirando su mano, y yo la garre, y sentí un corrientazo recorrer todo mi brazo…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Ya…—dije

—HAY MAS—grito la impulsiva de Alice, y si había más pero no les iba a contar que me bese con Emmett y menos a Bella que d por si estaba que me mataba por tratar tan mal a su hermano como si ello no lo hiciera

—que paso?—pregunto Bella

—quien te mando ese mensaje?—le pregunte a Alice para cambiar el tema, lo que funciono ya que puso de nuevo su cara de póker y Bella la miro

—cuenta—demando Bella

—Bien… miren…—nos lanzó el celular, cuando vimos la pantalla esta decía:

Esme:

"compra la toallas higiénicas de _nosotras _con alitas, o… no! Mejor una_ kotex!_

"que tiene que Esme te pida unas _nosotras_—pregunte

—que!...noo—nos quitó el teléfono, busco algo y nos los mostro

Jasper:

"Quiere, conmigo, fiesta, ir?... digo… quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

—"_mi hermano si será idiota"—_dijo Bella—porque no solo borro lo que había escrito primero

—que le respondiste?—le pregunte

—Obvio que si—dijo, nos quedamos en un nuevo silencio, y luego un grito

—Que paso Alice?—dijo Bella asustada

—Es tarde

Miramos el reloj, eran las 6:00'm los chicos llegarían a las 7:30 pm y la única peinada aquí era Bella y Alice pues ella ya se lo había pasado la plancha y sus incontrolables mechas ahora iban milagrosamente para abajo. Despues de una hora y media, estábamos listas para la fiesta y preciso tocaron el timbre, los chicos había llegado

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO ESTE NUEVO CAPI, CHICAS YA ME VI AMANECER! ESTA GENIAL, Y YA SAL DE VACACIONES POR LO QUE VOY A MONTAR CAPIS MAS SEGUIDO O TRATARE YA QUE MI INCOMUNICADA MEJOR AMIGA NO CONTESTA SU TELEFONO Y TOY QUE LA A S E S I N O COMO BIEN SABRAN.**

**BUENO HOY QUISE ESCRIBIR UN POCO SOBRE LA TARDE DE CHICAS Y DE COMO RODE Y EMMETT TERMINSARON SAIENDO JUNTOS XD, EL PROXIMO CAPI AHORA SI FIESTA **

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	9. Chapter 9

**BIEN HUBO UN PROBLEMA CON LOS NUMERO Y SOY PERESOZA DE CAMBIAR LOS OROS ASI QUE ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN…**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 9: ENGAÑO Y DECEPCION<strong>

—Ya llegamos—no se inmuto parece no haberme escuchado—Bella?—dije tocándole el hombro, volví a sentir esa corriente, y parece que ella también ya que se sobresaltó y giro la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que nuestras bocas quedaran lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su aliento salir por sus labios entreabiertos

—Lo…—trate de disculparme pero no pude, ya que sus labios callaron los míos, y luego rápidamente los separo, luego me sonrió y me dijo:

—Yo no lo siento, eso es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo—yo sonreí y me aleje de ella para poderme bajar, le di la vuelta al carro y le abrí la puerta

—Gracias—dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara toda sonrojada, esta iba a ser una fiesta muy interesante.

**Pov Edward:**

Estaba tan feliz, estaba con la chica que me gustaba… Y eso suena tan Gay… Pero la verdad no me importaba ella estaba aquí a mi lado y eso era lo único. A lo lejos veía como Jacob la miraba de un modo que quería partirle la cara, nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de joder a Jacob.

—Edward, que sucede?— pregunto Bella

—Nada, que pasa?—pregunte

—Ehh… que si bailar… tu… yo… quieres… conmigo…ir— empezó a tartamudear y yo me reí— Hey yo no tengo la culpa de que tus hermosos ojos verdes me deslumbren— Al escucharla no pude evitar sonrojarme, parecía un marrrricon, y volví a reír

—Así que… mis preciosos ojos verdes te deslumbran?—Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su rostro empezó a tomar ese bonito tono rosáceo que tanto me gustaba, le toque suavemente las mejillas y luego tome su mano, y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, era una canción lenta, así que la tome de la cintura y la pegue completamente a mi, estaba mas sonrojada que nunca así que la tome del rostro cuidadosamente, ahora solo éramos ella y yo La cercanía era inminente. Ojos con ojos. Nuestras miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente conectadas. Mis párpados se iban cerrando sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de sus dulces labios. Labios con labios. Sin prisa, despacio. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado, hasta que…

—Chicos!— interrumpió Jacob, no pude poner mas mala cara por que no pude— creo que debería tener un baile con Bella—dijo mirando a Bella, ella suspiro y luego acepto, mirándome con una disculpa, me dolió un poco que prefiriera bailar con el antes de seguir con migo, pero lo deje pasar, así que me dirigí a la mesa, donde s encontraba Alice.

—Que paso Al?

—Estoy esperando a que Jasper traiga algo de beber—dijo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa grande en su cara, parecía una estúpida—Oye, porque soy u hermana e lo diré, pero tenias la cara de un estúpido cunado bailabas con Bella…

—Ahh…—me dejo sin palabras

—Y hablando de Bella donde esta?—pregunto confundida

—Con Jacob, bailando—cuando dije eso su cara se ensombreció

—ten cuidado con Jacob, él le esta cayendo a Bella—y no me dijo nada que no supiera

—ya lo se—dije

—si y porque la dejaste sola, ves a buscarla y dile que quieres estar con ella, ya la besaste no?—dijo Jasper apareciendo de la nada, el cual nos asusto a ambos—la verdad es que tu amigo no me cae muy bien que digamos

—Swan le acaba de pegar a Black!—llego corriendo Jessica Stanley, cuando dijo eso salimos corriendo a ver que pasaba, se empezó a escuchar unos gritos y nos acercamos

—Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a besar!—cuando dijo eso me enoje mucho y me acerqué a ver que pasaba

—eso no es lo que decías cuando te tuve entre mis brazos hace unos días—dijo Jacob, quede aturdido y lo único que atine a decir fue

—que?—todo se había quedado en silencio, me dirigí hacia donde Jacob y con mi puño le partí la boca

—Edward no es lo que…—dijo Bella

—Cállate!—le grite

—Pero…—las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, me partía el alma verla así pero mi dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad

—será mejor que esto lo hablemos en privado—intervino Alice con una mirada fría y calculadora, todos nos dirigimos a nuestros autos, Emmett que se había acercado a Bella cuando enloquecí, la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo a su Jeep, Jasper se monto con Alice en el auto y Rosalie se fue conmigo en el auto, decidimos ir a La Push, ya que a estas horas estaría completamente vacío. Cuando todos nos bajamos del auto me dirigí hacia donde estaba Bella

—Eres una mentirosa, una perr...—iba a seguir pero Jasper me interrumpió

—respeta a mi hermana! Y deja que hable a ver que paso—dijo muy molesto

—Bella, tu no lo hiciste, cierto?—dijo Alice con una mirada triste

—Si lo hice—y solo cuando ella lo dijo sentí que todo mi mundo se desmoronaba—Pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que yo te quiero…

—Porque me mientes? Que quieres de mi?— dije y me dirigí a mi coche, y me fui a toda velocidad, no mire atrás y solo fui hacia adelante…

**POV ALICE:**

No podía haber pasado esto, Bella con Jacob, después de que Bella me hubiera confirmado que todo era cierto, mi hermano se fue de aquí en su auto, y Bella cayo sobre la arena con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

Rosalie se acercó a ella y se agacho, y luego la abrazo. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, pero yo no, ella había pasado por algo similar, cuando le gustaba dos chicos, pero estaba tan confundida que se acostó con los dos para saber con quien se sentía mejor, pero cuando los chico la descubrieron la tacharon de zorra

—Cuéntanos que paso?—dijo Rosalie mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

—Yo… Yo estaba muy confundida, Edward y Jacob me hacían sentir tan bien, y me empezaron a gustar, un día Jacob y yo empezamos a hablar y me beso, pero luego, las cosas pasaron a mayores y no pude detenerme, soy una estúpida, después de que todo ocurrió me sentí tan mal como si hubiera engañado a alguien, a Edward—empezó a llorar de nuevo—y supe que había cometido uno de mis muchos errores, y gracias a eso perdí a la persona que amo… Lo siento mucho no era mi intención… eso no debió pasar—dijo muy triste

Emmett se puso a su lado y la abrazo, en el cual habían muchos sentimientos contenidos

—No te preocupes hermanita, todo va a estar bien, porque tengo maneras de decir que sé que todo va ir bien, ya lo veras— dijo mientras yo me acercaba a ella, al igual que Jasper

—No te preocupes Bella mi hermano e quiere, él te perdonara—le dije para darle ánimos, porque para que enojarnos con ella, cuando el ser humano comete miles de equivocaciones, pero de ellos se aprenden y después de una gran caída siempre vendrá el llamado "final feliz", amo a mi hermano pero esos fueron errores del pasado, algo que paso antes de lo que floreció, esta noche donde sus corazones en un solo beso dijeron los que sus palabras nunca pudieron expresar

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS AHORA SI MATENME, YA NO SOY MALA SOY PERVERSA, PRIMERO POR DEJRLOAS TANTO TIEMPO ASI, SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACION, Y SEGUNDO PORQUE SOY UNA SEPARA PERSONAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO ME INSPIRE MUCHO CON EL POV ALICE, NO SE QUERIA DARLE MAS DRAMATISMO Y CREANME ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ, VAN A PASAR UN MONTON DE COSAS ANTES DE QUE EDWARD Y BELLA ESTEN JUNTOS, EN ESPECIAL A JACOB NI CREAN CREO QUE VA A HABER VENGANZA… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PERO POR FAVOR UN REVIEW POR LO MENOS CON AMENAZAS O SUGERENCIAS NO ME DEJEN SOLITA QUE ESO ME DESANIMA Y LUEGO NO HAGO NADA JAJAJAJA SI SOY UNA FLOJA…<strong>

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA COMO ESTAN! GRCIAS A ODAS LAS LECTORAS FANTASMA O SERA QUE SIGUE POR ALLI?SI SOGUEN PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO...**

* * *

><p>—No te preocupes Bella mi hermano e quiere, él te perdonara—le dije para darle ánimos, porque para que enojarnos con ella, cuando el ser humano comete miles de equivocaciones, pero de ellos se aprenden y después de una gran caída siempre vendrá el llamado "final feliz", amo a mi hermano pero esos fueron errores del pasado, algo que paso antes de lo que floreció, esta noche donde sus corazones en un solo beso dijeron los que sus palabras nunca pudieron expresar…<p>

**CAP 9: LA CADENA**

**Pov Bella:**

—No te preocupes Bella mi hermano e quiere, él te perdonara

Pero de mis ojos no dejaban de brotar lagrimas, por el amor que perdí, por la decepción que vi en la mirada de mis hermanos, por los problemas que se darían gracias a que Jacob hizo publico algo tan privado como eso. Jacob, lo odiaba, había arruinado mi reputación, había arruinado mi vida, y el corazón de Edward y de paso arruino el mio.

Como había predicho el instituto se volvió un infierno, todos me miraban, me señalaban, y me dieron el apodo de "La Zorra", me sentía sola, aunque no lo estuviera, ya que tenía a mis hermanos, y a mis amigas que sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su hermano, estaban apoyándome. Con Edward era una cosa muy distinto, no me hablaba, y me miraba con tanto resentimiento que me mataba, estar cerca de él o por lo menos en la misma aula, había cambiado de puesto con Ángela Weber, con la cual había entablado una linda amistad, al igual que con Ben el novio de Ángela a los cuales no les importaba el escándalo del que ella hacia parte.

Con Jacob todo era muy diferente, pues trato de hablar conmigo pero yo no quería nada con el, ni lo quería cerca de mi, me pidió una explicación del porque y yo le respondí.

Por que por tu culpa lengua larga, mi corazón ya no existe, ahora hace parte de la nada

Para después irme y dejarlo parado. Mi música ya no era la misma, todo era triste, mi mundo sin color. Lo extrañaba tanto, él había hecho su espacio en mi corazón, y luego se lo llevo con el.

Además mis padres estaban entrando en una clase de crisis de pareja, y después de enterarse de lo sucedido mi madre se había ido de l cas, después de gritarme y gritarle a mi papa que aquí estaba perdiendo su vida y que ella quería algo mejor que esto, que solo estaba aquí por mi y por mis hermanos, y que ahora que mis hermanos habían crecido y yo ya estaba tan crecidita como para hacerme cargo de mis errores, se fue tirando la puerta. Cuando mis hermanos llegaron yo seguí parada en el mismo lugar, y al parecer mi padre había salido y me había dejado sola.

—Bella que ocurre?—dijo Emmett acercándose a mi

—Mama…

—Bella?—se acercó Jasper preocupado, pasando las manos por mi rostro y quitando las silenciosas lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos por la impotencia y el dolor de haber visto a mi madre partir por mi culpa

—Mama, Renee se ha ido—susurre y al comprender el significado de esas palabras, logre derrumbarme, porque no tenia a Edward, por que había separado a mi familia, por el sufrimiento por el que pasaba mi papa, por la tristeza en los ojos de Jasper, y por las blasfemia que gritaba Emmett insultando a nuestra madre, lloraba porque mi vida ya no era la bella vida que tenia antes de cometer ese error.

Quien diría que solo una equivocación puede tomar tanta fuerza?, pero es si es una cadena que va rompiendo lazos de amor, de amistad, una cadena acompañada de rencor e infelicidad, que ahora rodeaba completamente mi vida y la convertía en un tormento, y con cada cosa me recordaba ese día, que ahora llevaba a cuestas por el resto de mi existencia.

Pero la vida no parecía darse cuenta del daño que me había causado, pero aun así gracias a las desgracias en mi vida, había hecho milagros en la de mis hermanos, encontraron el amor, en mis dos mejores amigas, Emmett y Rosalie se habían vuelto novios un día, que peleaban sobre que era mejor hacer para el sábado, fue muy gracioso, el termino pidiéndole ir a cenar con el, y ese día cuando sin querer queriendo Rosalie le tiro la limonada a Emmett encima se dieron cuenta de que nunca mas podrían estar con otra persona. Y Alice que de la nada invito a salir a Jasper, fueron a un parque de diversiones, mi hermano me había contado que Alice no había dejado de corriendo de un lado para oro, comprando chucherías, y montándose en cada juego que veía, el la vio tan adorable y pensó "porqué tengo que estar alejado de ella?". Así que ese mismo día la beso y le pidió que fueran novias, y la sorpresa fue cuando ella le respondió

—estaba esperando a que lo dijeras

Pero que se puede hacer en la vida siempre hay desgracias y milagros, cuando algo haces mal la vida te castiga de la forma mas cruel y amenazadora del mundo, y ayudara a los que están a tu alrededor, pero no por que sea compasiva, si no porque quiere que veas lo que nunca vas a tener al amor de tu vida, la felicidad.

Y ahora que estoy sola en mi habitación no pienso en mas nada que huir de mis problemas y dejar en paz a las personas a las que he herido y he hecho daño…

**Pov Edward:**

Mi mundo dio un giro de 180º cuando ella apareció y dio uno de 360º cundo ella dejo se ser parte de él. Mis hermanas iban detrás de mí pidiéndome que hablara con Bella, pero se supone que eran mis hermanas, debían de estar de mi lado, ayudándome a superarla no a recordarme que ella existió alguna vez en mi vida. Jacob, la plasta que se hacia llamar mi amigo se acercó a mi como si nada hubiera pasado, y me dijo que una chica no debía separarnos pues éramos amigos, lo mire con resentimiento:

Por eso te pregunto… que te hizo pensar que por ser amigos te podías meter con la persona que amaba?

Después d eso me fui y lo deje solo. Emmett y Jasper se me acercaron a pedir disculpas por su hermana, pero yo les dije que no debían disculparse, y que con ellos no tenía problemas de ningún tipo, y que podíamos seguir siendo amigos.

Bella, mi querida perdición, mi amada tentación, ella ya no era lo que era lo que era antes, antes sus ojos destilaban vida y su forma de ser y de vestir era mas alegre, ahora era como una muerta en vida, que vestía en colores fúnebres y sus ojos tan opacos como la oscuridad que rodeaba mi vida en esos instantes. Mi corazón me decía que la perdonara, que ella ya había sufrido bastante, con eso la separación de sus padres, y todo lo que le tocaba vivir en el instituto, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte y me decía que no sucumbiera a ella, y que la viera sufrir y pagar por el daño que me había hecho.

—Edward Antony!—chillo Alice, que venia de nuevo con su monologo de "perdónala por favor"

—no vengas a fastidiarme

—No ya no lo hare, Rosalie y yo hemos desistido de eso, pero aun así te advierto que ella esta sufriendo y que es una equivocación lo que ella hizo y es un error lo que u estas haciendo.

—No!, el error fue entregarle mi corazón a ella, mi error fue en creer sus palabras, y ahora pago las consecuencias de ello, porque ella no puede pagar porque me hizo?—le grite

—Porque ella ha sufrido bastante, cinco veces la he visto llorar, cuatro veces son los días en los que Jasper me dijo que su padre no había regresado a casa después de lo sucedido con su mama, tres días en los que estuvo internada en un hospital por intento de suicidio, son dos los corazones rotos por una sola equivocación.

Me quede helado, Bella había tratado de suicidarse.

—como que… suicidio?— cuando dije eso ella me quedo mirando sorprendida, y se tapo la boca

—Oh por dios! No debí decirte eso, se lo prometí…— Deje de escuchar a Alice, pues eso era muy fuerte para mí pobre alma, pero aun así no quería volver con ella había destruido mi confianza y sin confianza no hay nada, aunque el amor sea incondicional entre las dos partes. Decidí sacarla de mi vida, porque si no lo hacia ella muy pronto además de tratar de acabar con su vida, acabaría con la mía de forma indirecta.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODAS LAS LECTORAS! BIEN EN ESTE CAPITULO COMO PUEDEN VER HE MOSTRADO EL SUFRIEMIENO POR EL QUE ESTAN PASANDO EDWARD Y BELLA… OIGAN UN POV BELLA! ES UN REGALO PARA USTEDES<strong>

**POR MI AUNSENCIA**

**POR QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO PODRE PUBLICAR YA QUE ENTRO EN EXAMENES =(**

**HABER QUE PASARA CON JACOB EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… QUIENES QUIERAN QUE SE MUERA JACOB Y RENEE DIGAN YO!**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como están aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

**perl rose swan: Siiiii créeme son mis personajes y los odio, yo soy medio rara.**

**Haruhi23: Si lo se pero se siente de algún modo traicionado por su amigo y por Bella pues aun así él le estaba cayendo a ella y ella le correspondía.**

**Vanesa: Que bien que te gusto, no e preocupes estoy montando mas seguido que antes.**

**Un saludo a las lectoras fantasma, y he aquí el capitulo…**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 11:<strong> **Perdón, error y dolor**

**POV JACOB: **

Todo estaba mal, mi mejor amigo ya no era mi mejor amigo, y ahora ni siquiera Bella me prestaba atención, ahora solo me la pasaba en La Push, no iba a la escuela ¿para que?, ¿para que me señalaran?. No, gracias. Todo era por ella, por esa intrusa que vino a dañar mi vida, y arruinar todo aquello que había creado con los años, la amistad que había permanecido hasta ese día en el que esa perra lo había besado, se suponía que era mía, como cuando la sentí debajo de mi…

— ¡Jacob Black! ¡Deja de ser flojo y ves a la escuela! ¡O mejor discúlpate con Edward!— Dijo Billy entrando en su silla de ruedas, había perdido la movilidad de ellas en un accidente donde mi madre había muerto.

—No creo que él quiera escucharme—respondí

—Claro, que lo hará, solo ves y habla con el—papa hablaba como si fuera tan fácil, pero no lo era, pero aun así me estaba convenciendo esperaría hasta que saliera del instituto para hablar con el. Ojala me escuche y me perdone.

**POV EDWARD:**

Este día era mas tranquilo, y tenía una idea, ya que me levante solo, sin que mis hermanas me vinieran con ese chorro de babosadas sobre volver con Bella y cualquier otra mierda. Me aliste para salir cuando baje tampoco había nadie, solo estaba mama, sentada en los sillones de la casa con las manos tapando su cara.

— ¿Mis hermanas?—pregunte

—Buen Edward, estoy muy preocupada—me respondía abrumada, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en mis hermanas

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunte arrodillándome a su lado

—no lo se las chicas solo salieron corriendo y lo único que escuche fue a Alice diciendo problemas graves, mientras lloraba—dijo nerviosa

—Las llamare— saqué mi teléfono, y marque el numero de Alice, después de unos minutos, el teléfono paso a buzón, llame a Rosalie, pero este también me mandaba a buzón, era muy extraño

—Es mejor que vayas al instituto, tus hermanas llamaran si pasa algo— yo asentí capaz y era algo bobo, pues normalmente Alice lloraba por todo, pero aun así me sentía vacío y triste, pero muy ansioso como si algo anduviera mal.

Me subí a mi Volvo, y llegue rápidamente al instituto, cuando vi al todo el instituto riéndose, y mirando cada uno un folleto, cuando me baje del auto se me acerco Jessica corriendo:

— ¡Eddy, mira eso te va a encantar!—grito dándome, eso de lo que todo el mundo se había estado riendo y ahí estaba, una foto de Bella en ropa interior muy comprometedora, se notaba que era Photoshop, y abajo decía:

_"Superficial, es total, ósea da igual,_

_Di que tú eres diferente, que eres especial_

_Bah ¡No me seas egoísta!_

_Alguna vez as pensado en alguien que no seas tú misma_

_Engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!_

_Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas_

_Cerda. En la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas_

_Buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas_

_Todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista_

_Juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista._

_Buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran_

_Quien se de x aludida...ejem solo buscáis sexo_

_Tienes novio y por el Messenger con cualquiera tonteas_

_El jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente_

_Colorete pal moflete pa estar mas wapa o mas mona_

_Pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas_

_Una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno_

_¿Que os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero_

_¿Luego en la sonrisa? y en realidad es el paquete_

_Si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate_

_Hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos"_

Yo solo quede en shock, esto era la cosa más denigrante y destructiva que había leído e iba dirigida hacia Bella… Mi Bella, reaccione de manera rápida y empecé a quitar los folletos a las personas esto no estaba bien, era un error lo que ella había cometido, y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que el único equivocado aquí era yo

— ¿Qué haces Edward?—pregunto Jessica sorprendida—sorprendida por lo que había pasado— ¡Esto lo hicimos Mike y yo por ti! ¡Deberías estar feliz, no arrancando todo!— dijo muy molesta

—Eres una…—no pude decir mas nada, ya que en ese momento llego Ángela y le metió una cachetada a Jessica en la cara

— ¿¡Guarra! Dices que es Bella es una guarra, pues mira estúpida que te estas describiendo a ti misma en esos papeles, pero además de eso no tienes corazón, eres solo el cascaron vacío de un alma que en algún momento existió, ahora eres solo odio, me das lastima, ya que para sentirte mejor te metes y arruinas la vida de los demás—dijo de la manera mas amenazante que nunca oí provenir de la voz de Ángela, todo el mundo se quedo callado

—Todos ustedes son tan inseguros, que al momento de escuchar sobre un terrible error, se burlan, se ríen y maltratan, son la mierda mas grande que he visto, ahora que lo pienso estoy insultando a la mierda por compararlo con ustedes, espero que algún día se den cuenta de que son unos pequeños mimados bebes malcriados y que todo lo que han dicho y hecho se les devolverá—dijo antes de irse y luego de mirarme con tristeza.

Y entonces se escucho un grito, ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Pensé.

— ¿¡Quien fue!— Gritó Emmett— ¿¡quien fue el que envió ese maldito correo!—Emmett se acercó a mí y a su lado estaba Rosalie con los ojos llorosos

—Jessica y Mike—respondí automáticamente ya que tenía una idea de lo que pasaría si Emmett se acercaba más terminaría en el piso.

— ¡Newton!—grito Emmett mientras corría para joder a Mike que pasaba por ahí riéndose y pavoneándose de haberlo hecho el, cuando llego hacia le dio un gran golpe en la cara, que seguro le quito varios dientes, y Rosalie se acercó a Jessica y la agarro del pelo.

—Espero que por eso vayan a la cárcel—le susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los que estuviéramos cerca escucháramos

—Porque iría a la cárcel por una tontería como esa—dijo ella tratando de alejarse de mi hermana

— ¡tontería!, yo no creo que se una tontería que Bella haya tratado de suicidarse…

Y ahí deje de escuchar, solo repetía en mi mente "_Bella haya tratado de suicidarse…_ _Bella haya tratado de suicidarse…_ _Bella haya tratado de suicidarse…_ _Bella haya tratado de suicidarse…"_

Mi Bella había tratado de suicidarse

**POV EMMETT:**

_5 horas antes…_

Iba dirigiéndome hacia el baño cuando vi la habitación de Bella medio vierta y de ella no se escuchaba el leve ronquido usual en Bella, por lo que decidí entrar, la habitación estaba completamente vacía y ordenada y con un leve olor a sangre, eso me alerto, en la cama encontré un carta y al lado su computador portátil, leí lo que decía este, malditos aquello que querían arruinarle la vida a mi hermana y entonces vi la carta…

_Querido papa, Emmett y Jasper:_

_Despierto sin ganas de otro día, y será el último. Pocos me creen, hoy llega mi edén lo asumo y ni dudo, lo juro de corazón, advierte mi alma muerta no es una amenaza, es una mentira que acabo siendo cierta dejé la puerta abierta y una nota medio escrita. Me imagino en el suelo, muerta, y nadie llorando_ _todo está oscuro y llueve las paredes me observan_ _y el paso en el tiempo me duele. El filo de mi cuchilla me aprieta, es ella llegaré al final de la forma más fácil. La vida no es bella. _

_Tan sólo busco estar solo ahora en un laberinto sin salida, dejé de pedirla ayuda a Dios, hablo con mi conciencia, a solas, ella me pide queme corte las venas, que me mate, que no viva, que de la vida desista, y tengo miedo de decir adiós. Lo siento si he fallado una vez más he notado la vergüenza al mirarme en el espejo ¡mamá perdóname, te lo suplico! no se si me explico, estoy sentada en el baño rodeada de sangre, lo se, estoy muerto, por dentro y estoy cansado estoy harto de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado_ _ya ni lucho páginas en blanco, tintadas del rojo de mi sangre no merezco ni una lágrima. Discúlpenme de las personas que tanto quiero, de Rosalie, de Alice y dile a Edward que lo amo, discúlpenme ustedes por no ser lo que esperaban, de no ser de nuevo esa dulce chica que criaron, pero con las mismas me despido, quiero hacerlo con una sonrisa, pero el dolor me lo impide, no puedo seguir con esto así que me despido espero que estén bien y los cuidare desde donde me encuentre._

_Bella_

Y entonces escuche un sollozo, así que a trompicones entre al baño, ahí estaba mi hermanita tirada y agonizante, su piel fría y pálida, pero aun pulsante, llame a gritos a mi hermano y a papa, ello legaron corriendo y vieron la escena, sus ojos estaba rojos al igual que los míos, y grite

— ¡Que esperan aun sigue con vida!—Jasper reaccionó y a una ambulancia llamo, mi padre a sus rodillas se echo:

—mi niña, resiste

—Papa—ella susurro—me quiero morir, por favor déjame hacerlo—dijo mi hermana sollozante

—Shhh… No hijita u no me puedes dejar ni a mi ni a tus hermanos—dijo Charlie triste

— siento como si ya estuviera muerto en un mundo de ciegos, es cierto, no tengo nada que dar ni recibir, vivo boquiabierto y apenas escribo, algo está jodido mi mente cuántas cargas he llevado para tan pocos tiempo, no hay nada que me frene llevo tanto tiempo muerto dentro de mi ya no hay nada, tan sólo soy otro cuerpo, arrastrado por el viento, tan violento que sopla el destino—dijo mi hermana en un susurro, y en eso llego un ambulancia y en minutos estaban dos paramédicos con una camilla transportando a mi hermana directo al hospital.

Cuando iba saliendo de la casa, vi a las chicas llegar

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?—grito Rosalie, mientras Alice nos decía que se dirigía con Jasper al hospital

—Por esto—subimos a su habitación y le mostré el mensaje y la nota de suicidio, después de ver lo que le había mostrado dijo

—pero ella es fuerte que le paso…

—Ella ya estaba sufriendo con todo, y aun así llegan y le envían esta mierda, necesito matar a alguien—dije muy molesto

—Me imagino y son del instituto, y creo saber quien es—dijo ella pensativa

—entonces vamos…

Dije mientras salíamos de la casa nos montábamos en mi Jeep y nos dirigíamos a el instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ahora si mátenme… Pero es que creo que la culpa es de… ¡Porta! Estoy escuchando su música y pues esas me gustaron mucho y empecé a escucharlas por lo que hay bastantes fragmentos de sus canciones…<strong>

**Niñas Vs. Niños**

**Nota de suicidio**

**Créanme llore escribiendo este capitulo, pero era uno de los primordiales, en la historia, bueno para mi lo es, pues Edward s da cuenta de que es un estúpido, y pues creo que las cosas no se le van a poner muy fáciles desde ahora… Aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca lo fueron… Espero merecerme algunos reviews (los fragmentos de las canciones son de Porta pero hay partes que cambie para hacerlo mas acorde a la historia). Esperó que les haya gustado... PUES ELLA ES UN POQUITO PERSISTENTE PERO EN ESA CASI LO LOGRA, O LO LOGRARA?**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! como están? Chicas aquí les dejo el twitter para que vean las imágenes y las portadas de los libros además los días en los que actualizaren:**

**NBellaCullen**

**Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

** Cullen Pattinson M: Pues ni tan grave pero va a haber consecuencias por eso que van a afectar a Bella y a Edward**

**Douces Roses: Si eso pensé cuando lo termine… Échale la culpa Porta**

**Bien un saludo a las lectoras fanas y aquí esta capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 12: Adios<strong>

**Pov Alice:**

Estaba tan nerviosa, mi mejor amiga había tratado de suicidarse, además de que tenia a Jasper a mi lado conduciendo como si estuviera en blanco, mientras seguíamos a la ambulancia.

No sabía que le había pasado, ella no era así, en el poco tiempo que la logre conocer ella siempre tuvo una fortaleza interior y un encanto penetrante y perpetuo, un ser de personalidad sencilla. Desde su forma de hablar hasta sus modales. Su apoyo hacia nosotros y su familia siempre fue incondicional, siempre nos ponía a todos nosotros antes que a así misma, pero solo cometió una equivocación y se arrepintió por haberlo hecho, eso es ser una persona, alguien sencillo y humilde como ella.

Pero ahora estábamos llegando al hospital, y fue internada de inmediato, yo seguía en mis pensamientos cuando escuche un alboroto

— ¡Déjenme pasar es mi hermana!—gritaba Jasper, mientras que los enfermeros se limitaban a tratar de que no pasara a urgencias, yo me acerque a él y lo tome del brazo

—Jasper, eso no le va a hacer nada bien a tu papa—hice que mirara a Charlie sentado en una silla con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza nos acercamos a el

—mi nenita, mi bebe… ¿Porque lo hiciste?— cuando baje a ver como estaba Charlie tenia la mirada perdida e irritada de tanto llorar. Y en eso se escucho otro estruendo

— ¿Como esta?— pregunto Emmett seguido de Rosalie y Edward

—esta en Urgencias—dije—creo que papa es el que la esta atendiendo

Edward se veía desesperado, al igual que Emmett y Jasper, que trataban de que su Charlie dejara de llorar, pero el estaba parado caminando de un lado a otro. Después de un tiempo, papa salió de urgencias y se acercó a nosotros Charlie al sentir sus pasos alzo la cabeza, pero no tenia fuerzas pararse

— ¿Como esta Bella?—pregunto con miedo

—Ella ahora este bien, tuvimos que hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre y unos 4 puntos en su muñeca, lamentablemente durante el proceso tuvimos unas cuantas complicaciones, pero ahora ya la pusimos en una habitación para que repose un tiempo—dijo un poco triste

— ¿Que tipo de complicaciones?— Pregunto Edward, y yo tenia una idea de lo que era

—Tuvimos que revivirla varias veces—cuando dijo eso Rosalie Jasper soltó un sollozo—pero ahora esta estable, pero sigue inconsciente

— ¿Podemos verla?—pregunte

—solo pueden ir 2 personas, una a la vez—dijo seriamente. Charlie, Emmett, Jasper se pararon y atrás mi hermana estaba ansioso decidiendo si también ponerse en la línea o no ir, pero Emmett lo miro

—Que vaya el—dijo—Charlie y el, luego la veremos tu y yo—Charlie y Edward se dirigieron hasta la habitación donde habían pasado a Bella. Mi pobre hermano estaba sufriendo como nunca lo había visto sufrir y todo por las barbaridades que el propio destino e pone en u camino, pero Einstein dijo _"Todos tendremos alguna vez el destino que no hayamos merecido" _ esa frase mi parecer se adaptaba perfectamente a lo que le estaba pasando a Bella y a Edward.

**Pov Edward:**

Cuando nos dejaron pasar a la sala de espera de las habitaciones, Charlie paso primero, se demoro por lo menos 10 minutos antes de que saliera con los ojos llorosos, me miro y me susurro que podía pasar, así que me pare y me dirigí a la habitación 1309, eso era lo único que me parecía gracioso, que su habitación tenia el numero de su fecha de cumpleaños.

Cuando llega a dicho lugar y no espere encontrarme con la persona que amaba en una cama, y lo que era de ella ya no existía, ahora su tierna piel pálida ahora no solo lo era si no que también se veía sin vida, sus cabellos antes sedosos y brillantes, ahora estaban descuidados y al igual que todo lo demás con una apariencia muerta. Me acerque a su camilla y me arrodille a su lado

—Bella, mi amor, perdóname por lo que te dije ese día. Me arrepiento de lo que te dije esa horrible noche, u eres hermosa, tu eres vida por favor no te hagas mas daño hazlo por mi, hazlo por tus hermanos, por mis hermanas que te quieren mucho…—y así seguí por un buen rato diciéndole palabra de aliento para que despertara, pero nunca lo hizo, después de que mi tiempo allí adentro con Bella se había terminado me dirigí afuera con nuevas lagrimas en mis ojos, y con la culpa y el arrepentimiento sobre mis ojos.

Rosalie s acerco a mi, y me abrazo, al igual que lo hizo Alice, lo hicieron con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensé que algo estaba sucediendo, y luego vi los ojos tristes de Emmett al mirarme, por lo que me sentí un poco mas intranquilo, cuando dejaron de abrazarme, Alice me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia la salida.

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo Rosalie

—no

—Edward es mejor para todos ir a descansar, Bella ya esa fuera de peligro, nosotros tendremos que llevar a Charlie a que se acueste a dormir y u también deberías—dijo Emmett, asentí, solo porque Charlie me miraba con ojos suplicantes

Nos dirigimos a casa, Alice y Rosalie se quedaron abajo contándole a mama lo sucedido, en cambio yo me encerré en mi habitación y llore hasta quedar dormido

**Pov Jacob:**

Cuando llegue al instituto, todo el lugar se veía callado, eso era muy raro en especial que lo estuvieran los de primer año, ellos eran los que mas gritaban de todos, así que me acerque a uno de ellos

— ¿Qué paso aquí?

—Dicen que la chica Swan a tratado de suicidarse—susurro el, y yo me quede paralizado Isabella Swan había tratado de suicidarse— ¿porque?

—No debería importarte—escuche la voz de Ángela atrás—tu tienes toda la culpa de lo que ocurrió,

—no lo es

—claro que si, tu sabia que Bella y Edward se gustaban y aun así decidiste decir en frente de todo el mundo, arruinaste su vida y la de tu mejor amigo—dijo muy enojada

— ¿Donde esta Edward?, necesito hablar con el

—No te lo voy a decir—dijo después dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Me enoje mucho por lo que me dirigí a mi moto y me fui. Que Edward se fuera a la mierda al igual que Bella, ya no me importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ellos.

**Pov Edward:**

5 días después…

Después de 5 días mis hermanas no me dejaron ir al hospital, al igual que mama, estaba muy enojado, por lo que me había volado de clases y me dirigí a el hospital, cuando entre llegue a recepción y pregunte por Bella

— ¿Cual es su nombre?—me pregunto la enfermera

—Edward Cullen—cuando escuchó mi nombre, ella me miro muy triste y saco algo de un cajón de su escritorio.

—Ella ya se ha ido

— ¿Para su casa?—pregunte, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no era así

—No lo se, solo sé que te dejo esto—me entrego un sobre que decía

_Edward Cullen, mi único y verdadero amor_

Sonreí por lo que había escrito lo abrí y comencé a leer…

"_Hola Edward, con esta cara quiero decirte adiós, mi papa decidió que iba a ser mas sano para mi que siguiera mi vida en otro lugar, ya que este lugar ya esta lleno de malos recuerdos y sucesos no muy agradables, te agradezco todos esos bonitos recuerdos que me dejase._

_Por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera a partir de hoy no me queda más remedio que empezar a olvidarte, olvidarme de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tus miradas, de tus lágrimas, de tu sonrisa, de tus labios, de tus besos, de tus manos, de tus caricias, de tu voz, de tus te quiero, de lo cabezota que eres, de tu olor, de tus abrazos, pero nunca dejare de amarte, siempre estarás ahí yeso es lo que mas me hará llorar._

_No quiero hacer esta despedía tan larga, pero solo quería decirte: Gracias. Por todo lo que dijiste cuando pensabas que yo estaba inconsciente, en cierto modo lo estaba, pero de algún modo o circunstancia podía escucharte. Alguien me dijo una vez que las decisiones más difíciles, son aquellas que nos obligan a dejar atrás lo que en verdad apreciamos_

_Y no vuelva a decir que te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, pues no debes deseara no haber dicho algo, porque eso es lo que en ese instante llegaste a sentir. Espero que algún día tu consigas a alguien con quien vivir y ser feliz, y si el desino nos lo permite encontrarnos y seguir con la historia que nunca debió llegar a su fin._

_Atentamente Bella_

Bella se había ido y no tenia ni idea a donde, y yo sabía quien me podía explicar que había pasado… Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicas como verán Bella esta bien, pero Charlie decidió que ella no debía seguir en Forks pobrecitos Edward y bella. Pues aquí está el capítulo espero que les haya gustado mucho… Tanto como para unos reviews, no sean malitas, que las lectores de Eyes of Discord hagan presencia, siento que ya me quede solita…<strong>

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! como están? Chicas aquí les dejo el twitter para que vean las imágenes y las portadas de los libros además los días en los que actualizaren:**

**NBellaCullen**

**Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

**.Pxa: Si lo se te entiendo… :´(**

**Truchiny: En serio trato de que mis capítulos sean lo mas largos que puedo pero es que mi inspiración me deja en las mejores partes y pues, que te haya gustado**

**Bien un saludo a las lectoras fans y aquí esta capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 12:<strong>

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: POR FAVOR LEER**

**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SALDRAN NUEVOS PERSONAJES HABLANDO PARA CONTAR PARTE DE LA VIDA DE BELLA, NO SE PREOCUPEN SE VUELVEN A REENCONTRAR MUY RAPIDO…CREO… BELLA N HABLARA MUCHO COMO SIEMPRE SOLO HABLARA EN CASOS ESTRA ESENCIALES… BIEN LAS DEJARE SIENDO FELICES CON EL CAPITULO… QUIERO RECORDAR QUE BELLA NO ERA TAN VIEJA PONGALE UNOS 16 AÑOS, SOLO PARA QUE LO SEPAN**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Rosalie:<strong>

Ya había pasado un año después de la partida de Bella, mi hermano no era el mismo desde ese entonces, ahora era un mujeriego empedernido, se la pasaba de parranda todos los fines de semanas, los cuales se adelantaban incluso desde el miércoles, todos con su inseparable amigo Jacob, que después de una larga conversación y unos cuantos golpes volvieron a ser amigos. Y aunque faltaba a clases y hacia todo lo que hacia seguía siendo buen estudiante, esa mas extrañamente con las mejores notas, también había aprendido hablar el español. Pero se había distanciado mucho de Alice y de mi, como al igual que de Emmett y de Jasper, los cuales se habían quedado por petición de su hermana, Jasper era el novio de Alice, la cual se lo había pedido a él, y yo por cosas de la vida termine enamorándome de Emmett, pero eso es un tema aparte que no contare ahora.

Les contaba sobre que Edward se había alejado de nosotros…

—_Alice, ¿Dónde esta?—grito Edward, entrando a la casa hecho una furia, y poniéndose enfrente de nosotros con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y su rostro rojo de furia_

—_Lo siento Edward, pero se lo prometí—dijo Alice, mirándole muy triste_

—_soy su hermano díganme, por favor— suplico arrodillándose frente a nosotras, en su cara se veía todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando_

—_no podemos, Edward. Entiéndenos, si fuera por nosotras te lo diríamos, pero tenemos que pensar también en el bienestar de Bella, y en lo que le podría hacer bien—dije tratando de evitar que mis lágrimas salieran_

—_Esta bien—dijo simplemente mirando hacia el suelo, dejándonos atónitas. Cuando se paro del suelo y nos miro a la cara nos dimos cuenta que algo estaba roto en su interior, y que ya nada seria como antes— Pero ustedes dos al igual que los supuestos amigos que tengo, olvídense de mi, porque de ahora en adelante ustedes están muertos y fuera de mi vida—dijo y luego salió de la casa, Alice y yo decidimos seguirlo pero se había montado su vehículo y había arrancado a oda velocidad, a dañar su vida…_

Desde ese día mi hermano no nos había dirigido la palabra. Yo y Emmett nos encontrábamos en la universidad, yo estudiaba ingeniería mecánica, y él estudiaba arquitectura, en la universidad de Arizona. Jasper había decidido estudiar en la de Seattle para estar más cerca de su padre, para estudiar psicología. Estábamos todos reunidos en la graduación de Edward y de Alice, todos excepto: Charlie, Emmett y Jasper, los cuales se encontraban visitando a Bella, pues ella aun no se había graduado pero le faltaba medio año para hacerlo, como ella me explicaba en sus mails, que mandaba semanalmente. Por lo que tenía entendido Alice estudiaría diseños de modas, y viviría con Jasper en Seattle y Edward que quería, ir a Inglaterra, en especifico Oxford a estudiar medicina, tratamos de que cambiara de opinión pero no quiso, para él era importante, así que lo dejamos quieto, él se llevaría la gran sorpresa, claro si es que era capaz de encontrarla.

**Pov Edward:**

Había pasado un año desde que se había ido, y pues ya me había graduado, y me encontraba en ese momento después de una efusiva despedida de mi madre, un cálido abrazo de mi padre, y una fría despedía con mis dos hermanas en el avión que me llevaría a mi destino, Inglaterra. Con ellas solo hablaba cuando era completamente necesario, me habían traicionado, y ELLA me había abandonado, pero no era su culpa era de Charlie, el la había separado de mi, y por eso me dije que no debía sufrir por ella, y empezar la vida como debía y así lo hice. En el avión no la pase tan mal, hubo comida, fue cómodo y tenia un MUY buen servicio, en fin no me aburrí para nada en las 8 horas que duro mi viaje. Estudiaría medicina en Oxford, la verdad estaba muy emocionado me iba a liberar de todos mis problemas dejándolos en Forks, olvidándola a ELLA y comenzando una nueva vida.

Llegue a mi _college _el cual se llamaba Trinity, el cual se situaba a unas calles de mi universidad, cuando entre había un montón de chicos corriendo de un lado a oros, otros viendo la TV, hablando por teléfono, entre otras cosas. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio, el cual compartía con un chico, un chico irlandés, lo suponía por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules… y su acento

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Peter Cooke, vengo de Irlanda— dijo dándome la mano se veía que era un buen chico— ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

—Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy de Estados Unidos—dije— ¿que estudias?

—Estudiare bioquímica, y ¿tu que estudiaras?

—Medicina—le dije simplemente, me miro con una ceja alzada, yo lo entendí pues se suponía que este lugar era especial para los estudiantes de medicina yo me eche a reír— que quiero ser neurólogo.

— ¿Y tienes novia?—con esa pregunta que quede frio… era— ¡no soy gay! Yo tengo novia, te la presentare, se llama Charlotte.

— ¿Y que estudia?—pregunte

—Ella estudia el último año en el _EF International Academy Oxford_—dijo con una mirada enamorada que me recordaba tano a alguien…

—Esta en la preparatoria—dije mas no pregunte

—si tiene 18 años, los acabo de cumplir hace un mes—dijo

—Yo no tengo, prefiero lo pasajero—dije como si nada, el me miro de reojo, y así nos fuimos conociendo era una gran persona, luchadora ya que se la había sudado para quedar en la universidad, me dijo que su novia se estaba quedando en la casa de una amiga que también venia de estados unidos y que tenia 17 años pues del instituto ya que sus padres no querían que se quedara con el y cosas como esa.

Pasamos hasta muy tarde en la noche conociéndonos. Al día siguiente, salimos de Trinity, nos dirigimos a la universidad para poder recibir nuestros horarios, y poder entrar al salón donde nos hablarían sobre nuestra carrera. Cuando terminamos nuestros asuntos, Peter me invito a buscar a su novia y a su amiga para invitarlas a comer, yo acepte pues no quería estar encerrada todo el día en la habitación.

Cuando llegamos el lugar era imponente, del cual salían varios estudiantes, cuando entonces escuche que alguien gritaba el nombre de Peter, así que me voltee, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy bonita, ella se acercó corriendo hacia Peter y lo abrazo, luego me presento, ella me dio una sonrisa y luego frunció el seño

—Espera…—dijo y luego miro hacia atrás— ¡Acércate, tonta! no seas tímida—dijo acercándose a… Bella, ahí estaba parada frente a mi con su mirada asombrada, llevaba un uniforme de color azul, la cual constaba de una blusa marinera con una corbata y una falda la cual le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenia unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de la rodilla y unas mafaldas, se veía tan hermosa y tan juvenil, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, Charlotte la tomo de la mano y trato de arrastrarla—Él es…

—Edward—susurro mi nombre, con su preciosa voz, y su mirada había cambiado ahora estaba llena de ternura y amor

—Bella—dije en un susurro, y cuando lo hice ella salió en mi dirección tirando su mochila, cuando me di cuenta sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, y por acto reflejo, la abrace, nunca me sentí tan completo como ahora, ella estaba aquí con su cuerpo pegado al mio, como si las piezas del complejo rompecabezas de mi corazón estuviera completamente completo, aunque mi mente me había engañado diciéndome que no la necesitaba, mi cuerpo y alma mostraban todo lo que la había extrañado, escondí mi cara en su cuello, y sentí su delicioso olor a fresas, la había extrañado tanto y ahora estaba frente a mi, luego de haber pasado así un minuto entero nos separamos, Charlotte y Peter nos miraron sorprendidos, y nosotros les explicamos solo una parte de lo que había sucedido, cuando todo estuvo resuelto, nos dirigimos a una cafetería que quedaba cerca del instituto. Apenas empezamos a caminar Bella tomo mi mano y yo se lo correspondí, aunque no me sentí completamente seguro de si seria bueno para mi estar con Bella, después de haber desaparecido por todo un año, y estaba decidido a preguntárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhh! Al fin se encontraron. Chicas, lo siento no pude publicar la semana pasa pues fue semana santa y pues hubo un viaje de última hora y solo pude publicar hoy por otras razones que me da pereza mencionar.<strong>

**Bien que les pareció el capitulo, tengo la sensación de que se esta acabando (ni siquiera yo se cuando se va a acabar ni cuantos capítulos va a tener), pues estoy pensando hacer unos capítulos para que ellos estén juntos y un epilogo, espero que les guste y deje REVIEWS, me tienen abandonada y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para poder publicar cada semana, y hacer los capítulos extensos (Me quejo demasiado xD)**

**Dejen Reviews**

**SEE U LETTER**

**NATTY**


	14. Chapter 14

***Natty entrando***

—**hola, hay alguien por ahí?**

—**hola! (eco)**

**Lo siento por haberme demorado tanto es que entre la época de la vagancia jajajaja**

**Douces Roses: jajajaja más o menos**

**Truchiny: si muy inesperado y todavía no se terminan**

**Abruu: si me encanta Porta quede fascinada por ese hombre**

**Un saludo a las lectoras fantasma que leen esta historia**

**Por favor cuando les avise pongan la canción "eternidad" de Nicole Natalino**

**Cap 14:**

**Pov Edward:**

Bella no había cambiado mucho, su cabello corto hasta por debajo de los hombros era una belleza, me sentía tan bien estando a su lado, estaba tan feliz y tan risueña sin ninguna rastro de todo el dolor que dejo atrás, realmente era bella. Después de comer Bella y yo decidimos separarnos de Charlotte y Peter y caminar por un parque tomados de la mano, y luego nos sentamos en una banca, después de hablar de cosas como que por su rehabilitación le toco repetir el ultimo año

—Así que, ¿como sigues?— pregunte para comenzar a abarcar el pasado.

— no sabes lo bien que se siente estar alejado de todo lo que e recuerde al pasado—dijo muy feliz, pero luego su rostro se entristeció—aunque tenga que haber dejado atrás todo aquello que alguna vez ame y que aun sigo amando—esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome, sentí como nuestros rostros se acercaban, como nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban como la primera que nuestros labios se tocaron e instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron

—Edward…

—Bella…

Edward…

Edward… Abre los ojos…

Y entonces la melodiosa voz de Bella despareció, y apareció la voz de Peter en el fondo y luego abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación casi besando mi almohada, y Peter con una cara de diversión, me levante de la cama y me alise. Cuando estábamos caminado

— ¿Quién es Bella?—pregunto cuando, estábamos caminando hasta la universidad, lo mire sorprendido

—Lo siento pero es que no parabas de repetirlo—Dijo encogiendo los otros

—la persona a la que mas ame

— ¿y que paso?

—se fue

— ¿Por qué?—lo dude un poco pero al fin y al cabo me di cuenta de que podía confiar en el y si lo hice, le conté todo lo que había pasado.

—Eres estúpido— dijo con su muy acentuado acento, cuando había terminado de contarle la historia, yo solo asentí—ni siquiera eran nada n ese entonces, se supone que cuando amas a alguien, no te debe de importar su pasado, pudo ser con tu amigo, pero aun así, ella te eligió por encima de él, tuviste que haberte alegrado no haberte portado como un completo _asshole_— esa ultima palabra no la había entendido y él lo noto en mi mirada—un completo cabron—y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada. Ya habíamos llegado a la universidad

— ¿Cual es su apellido?—pregunto el un poco dudoso

—Swan—dije simplemente pero eso solo baso para que abriera los ojos

— _Máthair Naofa Dé_—dijo y yo quede confundido—sígueme capaz y sigue todavía ahí.

No entendía nada pero aun así seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a la facultad de humanidades, habían muchos chicos actuando leyendo y tocando diferentes instrumentos

— ¿A donde vamos?—pregunte pero no me respondió

(Pónganla aquí)

Y entonces escuche una preciosa voz…

_Tal vez_

_Quizás_

_Te iras_

_Como brisa en el viento volaras_

_(En medio del tiempo)_

_Te perderás_

_(Volando en la oscuridad)_

_Veré caer la lluvia_

_Sola en mi balcón_

Nos íbamos acercando a esa voz y pude vislumbrar un grupo de personas juntas alrededor de…

_Te buscare sin miedo iré hasta el final_

_No habrá silencio, ni noche, ni tiempo_

_Ya no habrá que esperar_

_Y aunque ya no estarás…_

_En tus labios mis besos quedaran_

_(En medio del tiempo)_

_Me llevaras…_

_(Volando hacia algún lugar)_

_Veré caer la noche_

_En mi soledad_

Bella, mi preciosa Bella, y sé que no era un sueño, estaba ahí y de paso me pellizqué para comprobar, estaba ahí sentada con una guitarra en sus manos, y cantando esa preciosa canción

_Te buscare sin miedo iré hasta el final_

_No habrá silencio, ni noche, ni tiempo_

_Ya no habrá que esperar_

_(Un lugar) Te Esperare_

_Vestida de eternidad_

_Bajo la estrella dulce y bella del recuerdo estaré_

Se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, tan única, asombrosa, tierna y mágica. Tan bella que con solo mirarla acelera ahí mis latidos al máximo, hasta que desaparecieron como latido, y los volví un zumbido.

_Te Esperare_

_Vestida de eternidad_

_Bajo la estrella dulce y bella del recuerdo estaré_

Y ahí termino la canción y alzo la mirada, me miro muy sorprendida, y asustada, luego vi algo de rencor el cual se disipo por completo y solo note amor, sus ojos eran tan expresivos, y tan profundos los cuales encerraban una gran sabiduría, y luego solo vi dolor, se levanto de inmediato y tarto de salir corriendo pero sin darme cuenta estaba a su lado tomándola del brazo, y abrazándola, ella se resistió un poco pero yo solo pida pensar que la tenia entre mis brazos

—Bella…—susurre su nombre con tanta delicadeza que ella empezó a sollozar, y me abrazo, estaba tan preciosa, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus facciones mas maduras, lo que la hacían ser mas bella

— ¿Como estas?—le pregunté mientras nos arrastraba hasta debajo de un árbol, y me sentaba en el piso con ella entre mis brazos

—se puede decir que bien

— ¿Cómo así?

— Nunca has sentido como que hay cosas que simplemente nunca podrán ser o estar bien? Que se debería hacer cuando sabes que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan mal psicológica y emocionalmente? Que te sientes cansado y harto de todo. Aunque no digas nada a nadie, muy en silencio reniegas de todo y quisieras escapar. Aunque disimules al máximo y hagas como si nada, estás en incertidumbre. Y aunque tus ojos no derramen ni una sola lágrima, tu interior llora.

La mire un concordando con ella

Aunque estés rodeado de gente, incluso de la que quieres, te sientes solo y crees que nadie puede hacer nada por ayudarte, que ni siquiera te entenderán ni comprenderán.

Aunque seas una persona optimista y emprendedora, sientes que tu fe se agota y no puedes más.

Aunque suelas ser alegre y des-complicado, tu estado de ánimo está decaído, quieres estar solo y te invade cierta tristeza y amargura. Así estoy

Lo decía con tal dolor, que pude sentir como las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

—discúlpame. Bella, no sabes cuanto me duele haberte hecho daño, por favor, te lo suplico tano, discúlpame y ámame como lo hiciste antes, —le dije mientras besaba sus cabellos

Ella me miro dudosa, pero en sus ojos había un brillo, de esperanza y solo a ese pequeño resplandor me ate

—Dame solo una semana para enamorarte—le dije, ella me volvió a mirar con algo de duda pero por su cara solo faltaba un pequeño empujón—si en esos 5 días no logró enamorarte, te dejare, pero si lo hago y me aceptas, te hare feliz Bella, y seré tuyo: solo tu me tocaras, solo tu me abrazaras, solo tu me morderás—ella se echo a reír, mirando a otra dirección y luego volviéndome a mirar—y solo tu me besaras. ¿Ok?— ella asintió, y me dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejó lo mas rápido posible de mi.

—Te espero mañana. Aquí. Solo tienes 7 días—dijo alejándose de donde estábamos—y no sabes cuanto espero que me hagas decir que si—dijo y luego salió corriendo con sus amigas.

Me quede como un idiota viendo como s alejaba, con sus amigas a su próxima clase

—Bien campeón, ¿ahora que vas a hacer?— dijo Peter acercándose a mi lado

—No tengo ni idea… Pero se quien me puede ayudar

**Hola chicas adivinen que faltan unos capítulos para que la historia llegué a su fin, y lo se LAS ENGAÑE A TODAS. Pero un así se rencontraron, y bueno ya verán que pasa. Espero merecerme al menos un review ya que además de esar en época de vagancia me encoraba en época de examen.**

**SEE U LETTER**

**Natty**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola ¿como están? Aquí les dejo el próximo capi…**

**Douces Roses: mi querida lectora, ella no se puso difícil, pues ella misma le había escrito que nunca lo dejaría de amar, gracias por leer este libro y ser paciente.**

**BIEN CHICAS SE ACERCA LE FINAL DE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MAS Y ESTA HISTORIA TERMINARA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15:<strong>

**Pov Peter:**

Al ver a mí querido amigo desesperado por no saber que hacer llamando a su hermana Alice, le dije que yo y mi novia podríamos ayudarlo con eso, y que dejara a su pobre hermana quieta un rato. Luego de terminar con las clases, nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde me encontraría con Charlotte, ella era muy romanticona así que le podía dar muy buena ideas.

—Peter—se lanzo a mi cuello mi preciosa novia y me beso de manera muy pasional. Luego miro a Edward y me miro confundida

—Él es Edward mi compañero de habitación—dije ella le dio la mano

—Mucho gusto, Charlotte Bennett—dijo y luego sonrió de manera dulce dando a entender que él le había agradado

—Chola Charlotte, soy Edward Cullen y necesito su ayuda

— ¿Para que sea buena?—pregunto mi novia, llevándonos a una de las mesas

—Necesito que la persona que amo me vuelva a amar…

—fácil…

—... En 5 dias— mi nomvia abrió los ojos

—Eso… es… poco tiempo—dijo ella—y son las 4 ¿Cuándo es su primera cita?

—Mañana—ella quedo en shock y grito, nos asustamos

—_Mo Dhia a thabhairt dom foighne. mar atá siad dom a sheoladh chuig na idiots, agus an uair seo ag lorg cabhrach le cailín, le haghaidh an chéad lá eile, tá siad go bhfuil am ar mire gearr agus tá a bheith iontach. CHEANNACH ANOIS! (Dios mio dame paciencia. como me mandan a estos idiotas, y a esta hora para pedirme ayuda con una chica, para el día siguiente, son unos locos nos queda poco tiempo y tiene que ser espectacular. ¡DE COMPRAS AHORA!)_

Nos agarró a los dos de las manos y nos arrastró a un centro comercial, en cual compramos muchas cosas, para los 5 días, y luego le dijo a Edward que tenía que ir a arreglar todo lo demás.

— ¿Crees que todo salga bien?—le pregunte mientras se alejaba con las bolsas en la mano

—si de todos modos, la chica acepo, por lo que ya debe estar pillada por el—dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hacia otro lado.

**Pov Edward:**

Eran las 6:30 am cuando llegue debajo del árbol, esperando a que Bella llegara, cuando lo hizo eran las 7:00 en punto venia con un hermoso vestido azul, que le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas, la falda era suelta, y tenia una cinta negra por debajo del busto, se veía muy hermosa, llevando unas ballerinas de color azul con un lazo negro, su cabello estaba suelto, y sus ondulaciones saltaban a cada paso que ella daba.

—Hola…—dijo en un susurro cuando estuvo a mi lado.

—hola. Vamos no tenemos todo el día—dije tomándola de la mano, la arrastre hasta fuera, en donde estaba Peter, que me había prestado su auto mientras me mandaban el mio, luego después de media hora llegamos a Londres, un lugar al que Victoria me dijo quela llevara a _the Little Venice_. Ella no dejo de sonreír en todo el trayecto, y yo no paraba de hacer la reír. Cuando llegamos al bello lugar, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la lleve a comer a un restaurante italiano, en el cual pedimos lo primero que había en la carta ya que no podíamos dejar de mirarnos. Luego nos montamos en uno de los botes con un señor cantado esa hermosa canción que tanto me gustaba de niño y Bella me confesó que hubo un tiempo en el que ella no podía dejar de escucharla.

Cuando se hizo tarde decidimos volver a Oxford, así que la lleve donde esta se estaba quedando, y ahora nos encontrábamos parados uno frente al oro, en frente de la casa de sus tíos, la cual se encontraba a oscuras lo que me daba a entender que esta no estaba.

—Gracias por este día, hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba lo que era ser feliz—dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome, yo le devolví el abrazo apretujándola contra mi cuerpo

—Bella, no quiero arruinar todo pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?—pregunte. Ella me miro con tristeza y suspiro

—Me fui, porque no quería nos hiciéramos más daños. Yo aun te amaba pero mi papa quería que volviera a ser yo, ya que de algún modo había creado cierta dependencia a ti cuando solo éramos amigos. Cuando mi madre se fue quede devastada, me di cuenta que no podía seguir y luego, paso lo del incidente y decidí terminar con mi vida, por eso mi padre quiso enviarme a México otra vez, y lo hizo viví con mi abuela hasta que termine el instituto, llegue a odiarte por ti yo ya no era yo, así que empecé a ver a una Psicóloga, me dijo una vez "_Amor, dolor y odio. Facetas de un corazón destrozado. Siempre te dices que escuches a tu corazón, pero ¿que pasa si este esta destrozado? Tu corazón no esta destrozado por lo que te hizo el, lo esta por haberte alejado de él, eso que sientes es amor. Porque amar es necesitar, y tu lo necesitas y por eso tienes que perdonar, y curar el dolor por ti misma, si no nunca te podrás estar en paz",_ luego de esas palabras me di cuenta de que no te odiaba de que te necesitaba, pero no quería volver, no quería recordar el dolor, así que decidí, que si el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos, si dios nos quería juntos, nos encontraríamos en alguna parte del trayecto, y henos aquí juntos y por eso…

Se acercó a mi y me beso, sus labios contra los míos, su boca tan suave y ese beso tan delicado, sus aliento tan delicioso, me mareaba mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura y sus manos a mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente, cuando nos separamos me miro a los ojos y sonrió

—_chao Eduardo—_dijo corriendo a su casa

—_Chao mi _amada_ Isabella—_dije mientras me montaba de nuevo en el auto, con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara.

DIA 1 COMPLETADO Y CON ÉXITO.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que les pareció muy lindo Edward no, y Bella esta que no aguanta, como les dije falta poco para que este fic se acabe y pues estoy muy triste espero que dejen sus reviews<strong>

**SEE U LETER**

**Natty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ultimo capitulo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Pov Edward:**

Después del éxito de la cita anterior decidí hacer algo mas tranquilo, decidí preparar algo de comida en casa de Charlotte con mucha ayuda de ella pues yo solo hubiera quemado todo.

—Eres un inútil Edward ¿Qué has hecho en toda tu vida?—dijo Peter carcajeándose porque había dejado quemar los sándwiches y además tenia pedazos de un cascaron de huevo ¡y ni siquiera había utilizado huevo!

— ¡Déjalo Peter! Por lo menos el esta haciendo algo lindo para ella—me defendió Charlotte, luego se quedo pensativa— ¿y tu porque nunca me has hecho algo bonito? Eres un mal hombre, un mal novio ¡no se ni porque estoy contigo todavía!—dijo volteándose a mirar los pastelitos que estaba preparando para nuestro postre

—porque nadie te lleva al cielo como yo— dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, yo me eche a reír.

—no eres indispensable amigo—dijo ella mirándolo sobre el hombro.

—Pero me amas—dijo el con toda seguridad.

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo te amaba?—dijo ella bufando

— ¿No me amas?—dijo el con los ojo muy abiertos, yo sabia que ella estaba mintiendo por la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, y entonces me miro y no nos aguantamos, y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Él nos miraba perplejos y luego entendió y nos puso mala cara. Luego de eso decidimos dejar las cosas en casa de Charlotte e irnos a nuestro college.

Cuando llegamos nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación y nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2<strong>

Cuando Bella llego estaba hermosa con un jean negro y una blusa verde estilo Halter, y su cabello recogido n un moño desenfadado, se veía hermosa. Fuimos a un parque y nos sentamos bajo un árbol ella me conto muchas cosas.

— ¿no me dijiste que no sabias tocar instrumentos?—le pregunte recordando el primer día que nos vimos.

—no me gusta que las personas sepan que puedo aprender a tocar un instrumento en solo una hora—yo casi escupo el jugo y la mire sorprendido.

— ¿en una hora?

—si, si no me concentro mucho—dijo ella diciéndolo como lo mas simple del mundo—no le digo a nadie porque es raro y pues no me siento cómoda.

Así pasamos el resto del día, en el parque luego la lleve para su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3<strong>

La lleve a caminar y pasamos por varia tiendas.

—mira Edward que hermoso—dijo Bella emocionada viendo un collar sencillo de plata y con un corazón de zafiro como adorno, vi como le había gustado y se lo compre. Ella se negó en un principio pero luego lo acepto no sin prometerme mil veces que me regalaría algo a cambio, ese día me beso muchas veces

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4<strong>

La lleve a la playa y no fui solos, ese día nos acompañaron Peter y Charlotte, pues le había hablado de ellos y ella quiso conocerlos. Ella y Charlotte se llevaron muy bien y hasta quedaron para salir. Ra de tarde y Peter le estaba contando a Bella anécdotas sobre mi

—Recuerdo como Edward llego a mi pidiéndome ayuda—dijo Peer imitando la voz del padrino y acariciando una pelota—pero sinceramente no pude ayudarlo, asi que lo lleve donde mi bambina Charlotte.—Bella se hecho a reír y Charlotte le pego

— ¡No soy pequeña!

—claro que no pequeña—dijo Peter

—AHHHHH CALLATE —dijo Charlotte enojada, luego se cruzo de brazos en inflo los cachetes

—Muy madura Charlie—le dije, Bella paro de reír y miro al horizonte, luego me di cuenta de lo que dije, me acerque y ella tome su mano.

— ¿Los extrañas?— le pregunte mientras que Charlotte y Peter seguían peleando atrás.

—no tienes idea cuanto—dijo ella mirándome—¿tu debes extrañar mucho a tu familia

—Desde que te fuiste no he vuelto a hablar con Rosalie y Alice—ella me miro buscando una explicación

—Cuando me dieron tu carta me sentí deshecho sin vida, y tus hermanos no me quisieron decir y cuando me acerque a ella para preguntarles tampoco me dijeron… me sentí traicionado, y les dije que se olvidaran de mi pues ellas estaban muertas en mi corazón.

—Ni Rose, ni Alice me dijeron nada de eso—susurro

—Creo que no te lo decían para no dañarte mas—dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

—eso creo… Deberías hablar con ellas—dijo ella mirándome

—no lo voy a hacer por teléfono—dije en un susurro

—no claro que no—dijo ella sonrió dulcemente y me beso suave y dulcemente, sentí como sus brazos iban rodeando mi nuca y abrace su cintura para pegarla mas a mi.

—VAYAN A UNA HABITACION—grito Peter pegándome en la cabeza, Bella y yo nos separamos y yo me levante a perseguir a Peter por haber hecho eso, el solo se reía al igual que Charlotte y Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5<strong>

Estaba esperando a Bella, en el mismo lugar de siempre, cuando de pronto unos brazos me rodearon por atrás y me alzaron del piso.

— _¡Pequeño idiota! ¡¿Nos extrañaste?!_—esa vos y esos abrazos eran inconfundibles… Emmett

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—pregunte mirándolo

—Que manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo—dijo Emmett mirándome y entonces me percate de que no solo estaba el, ahí también estaban Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y mi querida Bella la cual se acercó a mi, me tomo de la mano beso mi mejilla. Alice chillo y brinco hasta nosotros—

—losabialosabialosabialosabia slosdijeellosseencontrariany volverianpraquediganqueyonos oypsiquicajajajajajajajajavo lvieronvolvieronomejordichoa lfinsonnovio… — no entendíamos nada de lo que ella decía por lo que ella se echo a reír.

Mire a Bella y ella me miro significativamente y entonces entendí.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que paso, lamento lo que les dije y lamento mucho haber sido un gran idiota. No se porque me comporte de esa manera. Me disculpo con ustedes Emmett y Jasper— los mire y me sonrieron— por lo que les hice pasar. Me disculpo con ustedes mis princesas—dije mirando a mis dos hermanas las cuales estaban casi llorando—por lo que les dije y por todo el tiempo en que les falte, porque Rosalie aunque no sea mi completa hermana te amo, eres mi hermana—ella asintió—te disculpo mi pequeña, dulce y traviesa Bella—la mire y ella me miraba con sus ojitos inundados de lagrimas— Por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, por haberte hecho pasar ese mal trago, y por no haberte dicho lo mucho que e amo, desde un principio, Bella quiero que seas mi todo, mi vida, mi camino, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijo y mi mundo. Por ahora es muy pronto para pedirte matrimonio, y tus hermanos me matarían si lo hiciera—Emmett soltó una carcajada y un "bien pensado hermano"—pero comencemos con un ¿quieres ser mi novia?—

Ella me miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me salto encima

—Claro que quiero Edward, es lo único que quiero—dijo y yo sonreí y bese su mejilla—te amo—susurro en mi oído.

Cuando la escuche me di cuenta que mi vid no iba a mejorar, si es que ya no había mejorado.

Nuestro amor supero cualquier dolor u orgullo, y el destino nos premio haciendo que nos volviéramos a rencontrar, todo el mundo tiene su cuota de mala suerte. Esa cuota ya la habíamos cumplido y ahora seriamos felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas lectoras de fanfiction. Gracias a todas que leyeron este fic, y a todas las que dejaron reviews y alertas. Les agradezco a las que comenzaron conmigo y me disculpo por el gran retraso que hubo en esta historia. Así que solo falta el epilogo y terminare por completo con ella. Gracias odas la verdad es el primer fic que termino.<strong>

**Gracias a todas y espero que se pasen por mis toras historias**

**SEE U LETER**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogo:**

**Narrador pov.**

…10 años después…

La vida siempre te llevar al lugar al que te tiene destinado, aunque esta de muchas vueltas antes de llegar a ese punto. Podríamos decir que las cosas llevaron el curso que debían llevar...

Rosalie y Emmett decidieron casarse luego de salir de la universidad, ella estudio derecho y el ingeniería mecánica. Ahora viven en Seattle en compañía de sus dos hijos Sophie y Santiago de 10 y 5 años respectivamente. La chica se parece a su madre con sus rizos negros y sus ojos azules, como Santiago se parece mucho a su padre con su cabello rubio y sus ojos café, y los dos con los hoyuelos de su gran padre oso.

Jasper y Alice, después de terminar su carrera, ella como Diseñadora de modas y el como Psiquiatra se fueron a vivir a México tuvieron algunos problemas con una chica María, exnovia de Jasper. Pero lograron deshacerse de ella e irse a Seattle en compañía de su pequeña María Antonia con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, parecida a Alice en hiperactividad y podríamos decir que de Jasper saco… su sonrisa.

Peter y Charlotte, digamos que siguen como siempre la diferencia es que están casados y con un bebe en camino, viven en Irlanda y han seguido en contacto con Edward y Bella después de haber separado.

Nuestros protagonistas, decidieron esperar unos años para casarse, pero cuando lo hicieron fue en Londres donde residieron hasta que supieron del que Bella albergaba la vid de sus dos hijas, Vanessa y Antonella. Dios niñas de ojos y verdes y cabellos color cobre, Vanessa con la serenidad de su padre y Antonella con efusividad de su madre. Decidieron viajar a Seattle.

Jacob, el decidió alejarse de Edward, cuando supo que este había vuelto con Bella, no por resentimiento ni por odio, lo hizo para dejarlos ser felices. Ahora no se sabe nada de él.

De nuestros otros personajes solo puedo decirles mucho. Jessica y Mike… Podría decirse que todo lo que hicieron se les devolvió, pero como la vida no es justa les diré que siguen vivitos y coleando por ahí. Aunque ella lleva unos kilitos de mas y él ha perdido mas de la mitad de toda su cabellera rubia.

Renee, ella no volvió, ni llamo, ni busco a sus hijos, pero Charlie no quedo solo conoció a una mujer de la Push, Sue y con ella tuvieron a Seth. Todo estaba tomando un nuevo camino y ahora todo es como tenia que ser. Una historia corta en capítulos pero larga en tiempo. Y ahora solo queda decir FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si es el fin, fue un epilogo y para mi ellos no son largos espero pasen por mis otras historias aunque dos las tengo en HIATUS esas son conociéndote y A ciegas. Las otras historias pueden leerlas con total libertad. Pueden comunicarse conmino por medio de NattyBellaA <strong>

** , alii rathbone, Lizzy Black McCarty, perl rose swan, Haruhi23, Vero.O CPMS, Douces Roses, .Pxa  
><strong>

**Y gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron a lo largo de este libro**

**Nos vemos en otras historias**


End file.
